Left 4 Dead Fan Fiction Story
by Possessednightmares
Summary: When a zombie apocalypse hits London, four survivors fight their way through hordes of zombies and must learn to trust each other in order to survive.
1. Prologue

**Left 4 Dead Fan Fiction **

**Prologue**

The dark and shivering sensation of London by night shaped the atmosphere of the world at it's knees. The streets deserted with only the sound of stray wildlife scattering around to search for food. A fox clenches it's teeth around a black sack and vigorously chewed around it. In that moment, another sound is heard; the sound of slow pacing steadily getting louder, prompting the fox to rapidly turn to see a darkened figure emerge from the shadows with sickly droll dripping down and a animal like cry. The fox stood completely still with the figure gazing down at the animal and promptly taking hold of it's tail and into the darkness they both went. Cries are heard from around the corner of the road. Four figures come running up, three guys and a girl armed with heavy weaponry that looked well beyond the capabilities of the young adults they were.

"_What was that.._?!" Fran anxiously begins looking around the environment.

"_Dunno, but we best we don't stop, if we stop they're going to catch up with us. Luckily for us, Luc's pipe bomb distracted them enough for us to escape that warehouse_" Dino reloaded his pistol while the others formed a circle

"_Fran, don't worry it was probably just a stray dog_..._Let's keep going towards Pine Shopping Centre, we can get supplies there. How far do you think we still have to walk?, getting fucking breathless._" said Luc while slowly pacing around.

"_Come on, you insufferable oaf! We've only been walking for approximately 4 miles!"_ exclaimed the third, skinny guy with glasses.

"_What the hell...Gio...we've been running and shooting fucking zombies for 4 miles!_" Luc raised his voice as Fran looked at him, sensing his stress at the whole situation.

"_Guys, let's just keep going! Shrimpy, we can rest in about another mile or so_" Fran said optimistically putting her hand on Luc's shoulder.

Suddenly, a small tremor hits the ground, causing car windows to break and lamp posts to fall down around the four survivors.

"What the hell's that?" shouted Dino while a car alarm screeches it's tone in a deafening volume,

"RRRAARRGGHHH" a cry is heard while the tremor gets progressively louder.

"TANK!" screamed Gio while pointing at a big muscled creature jumping down from a building towards the group,

"OH YOU'VE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!" Luc shouts while everyone started to run.

The four ran as fast as they could while the Tank gives them chase smashing cars and throwing the road concrete at them in an attempt to end their lives. The four made way down an alley where the Tank loses it's line of sight with it's prey.

"_This is the worst day ever..._" Fran said in a breathless tone.


	2. The Day Before The Outbreak (Dino)

**Dino: 24 hours before the outbreak**

Brazen University, the establishment which prides itself on going beyond specific capabilities looms over the district as successful future businessmen and women seek to reach the top. It was the afternoon and a lecture given by an old professor with a heavy eastern European accent was jam-packed with young students carefully listening.

"_..And that, my students, is the final key factor of globalisation, Thank-you."_

The students begin to pack away their books with great haste, one more fast then most others

"_Dino was it? Why are you always in a hurry to get out of class? There something you would like to share?_" said the professor in a stern voice.

"C_lass is over right?_" Dino asked inquisitively.

"_Yes, but what's the hurry?_" The professor looked puzzled

"_I...don't have to be here any more...? anyway, don't have time to talk sorry, got to get to Mahogany Hospital to see someone see ya!"_ Dino rushed out of the hall without hesitation.

Almost an hour later, Dino arrives at the entrance of Mahogany Hospital and heads straight inside. It was clear that he knew his way around the hospital, it wasn't his first time. After many lefts and rights, he opens the door to room 72.

"_Hey, how's it going? I bought my controller; ready to get beaten again?_" said Dino

"_Shut up, If I wasn't in this bed, I would play betters"_ said the guy in the hospital bed with a broken leg

"_Okay Walker, you're going down, and for god sake stop putting stupid plurals everywhere!"_

"_Shut the fuck ups"_ said Walker in a low voice.

As they play their video game away, a siren in heard from outside the room, it's extremely alarming sound startled them as Dino gets up off his chair looking towards the door.

"What's going on?" Dino says while looking over at Walker.

Dino opens the door and sees a man being rushed off past everyone. People in hazmat suits were pushing everyone out of the way "it's not safe, keep clear!" they said as with great haste. "get him to the room at the end of the top floor!" the man was growling with saliva spitting around left and right desperately trying to escape from the restraints of the bed.

"_Crap...this is why I hate Hospitals...creep me out._" Dino's face seemed slightly repulsed, as he got back into the room, he closed the door behind him.

Within the hour, Dino exists the room while looking back inside "I will come back after my lecture tomorrow okay?" Dino closes the door and subsequently bumps into a guy around his age with coffee in his hand.

"_Oh shit, sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" _said Dino

"_Hmm I forgive you, but if you spilt my black coffee I would have had to kill you" _said the guy with a smug face on

"_Are you here seeing someone?" _said the guy

"_Yeah, a friend; he was in an accident, broke a leg so...been here visiting recently"_ Dino looked over at the door of the hospital room as if he was wondering if Walker could actually hear him thorough it.

"_I see. Did he fail?"_ the guy bluntly remarked while looking at the door.

"_Erm, what do you mean?"_ Dino was puzzled by the attitude of the stranger. He couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"_I'm Luc by the way."_ the guy said while taking a sip of his coffee.

"_My Name's Dino" _Dino reaches out to shake Luc's hand.

Luc looks at Dino's hand and hesitantly looks up at his face "_We're in a hospital, there must be thousands of bacteria on your hands..."_

"_Fair enough...?"_ Dino unenthusiastically drew back his hand and gazed at his watch, he had spent just a few minutes talking to this guy and already it seemed like a lifetime.

"_I got to get back to the lab, I'm on a biology trip, see ya"_ Luc walks off abruptly while pouring hot coffee into his mouth.

**The next day, the day of the outbreak**

Rain hits London just like any other day, Dino rushed out of the tube towards the hospital to see Walker after getting a call that he had another "accident"in the hospital. As the hospital's in sight, a crowd of people circulated the entrance and the same hazmat suited goons from the day before were blocking the entrance to the building. Dino joined the crowd and attempts to understand what all the commotion was.

"HEY! What's going on? I need to see my friend, it's an emergency!" Dino yells as people push left and right around him,

A man in a hazmat suit gets out a megaphone and climbs up the top of their car.

"_We're in the middle of an investigation of an unknown goo that infected some people in the building. We cannot let anybody in, we have no idea what we're dealing with so, please be patient people!" _

The groans of people and profanities heard circulate as Dino attempts to push out of the crowd. Dino passes through with effort and looks up towards the window of room 72, he had always commented on the "awesome view" the room had. Lingering a little longer, one more glance at the entrance of the hospital and it was decided, he was going home. Suddenly, another hazard control car arrives with more hazmat goons emerging. As they open the trunk to get their suitcases, Dino notices that they leave the car unlocked. Dino eyes the trunk of the car, he thought he saw something in it. He slowly paces towards the car while looking over at the entrance to make sure he is not seen. He quickly opens the trunk and he finds some tools and an extra hazmat suit. Dino quickly grabs the suit and closes the trunk. He ran over to the back alley of the hospital to avoid detection. He quickly put on the suit over his clothes and subsequently put on the helmet and notices how dark the helmet actually however soon realises the suit doesn't offer too much mobility to run if need be. Nevertheless, now he could attempt to get to the hospital and find his friend. The other suited man quickly eyes up the unusually moving suited man but did not stop him from going in.

As he entered the hospital, Dino quickly made his way towards Walker's room, as fast as he could with the bloated suit that was slowing him down significantly. People on the floor gagging and puking their guts out, Dino was slightly disgusted but kept going. Room 72 was in sight and fortunately nobody was guarding it, Dino slams the door open.

"_Luke! Hey! Walker!" _

the bed was empty, it looked like he was moved recently since the bed was still undone

"_Where the hell..."_ Dino looked quickly in the bathroom, there was blood on the sink, it looked fresh which could only mean one thing in Dino's mind: something bad happened.

The sounds of people's cries soon are heard, Dino nervously poked his head out of the door, looking left and right to find the source of the scream.

"_Anyone there?"_

Dead silence, as if the hospital was abandoned, was he imagining the voices? They seemed so real, what if somebody needed help? He could not ignore the pleading sounds.

As he ran down the corridor, sounds of a brutish creature begin to echo in the halls. Dino looks around, nothing is seen. Just the empty rooms with not a soul around.

"_Is anyone there?" _

heavy breathing ensues as the only sound that now is dominant is the pacing of the boots Dino was wearing. The end of the corridor was near, Dino could not remember the corridors being so long. Dino reaches the corner and steadily peers around nervously. The lights were starting to get dim...something was going on. The brutish cry returned, louder then before. Dino was not alone. That much was clear.

Behind a information desk in the next room was an emergency axe. Dino rushes with great haste, hopping over the desk and breaking the glass using a stool. The glass shatters around his feet, he grabs the axe and nervously grips it with both hands, while progressing further in the hospital, heavy breathing echo around the room's walls. Dino anxiously turned around to finally see a figure in the shadows of the corridor he had just been running down. The figure was enveloped in the shadows as the lights to the corridor have since went out.

The figure's face was hidden, but Dino realised a big cast around the left leg of the figure and the built up body of the stranger.

"_Walker! Is that you? Hey what's going on, why is the disease control team here? I sneaked in to see you cause they wouldn't let me in, what's this emergency?"_

The figure screams with the same brutish cry that has been tormenting Dino for the past few minutes.

"_WRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUGGGGGGGGH HHHHHHHHH!"_

The figure charged at an astonishing speed towards Dino's direction, the horror felt petrified him as the light reveals the creature his friend has become.

"_WALKER!"_


	3. The Day Before (Luc)

At Caltour University, the prosperous scientists of the United Kingdom are educated in many different aspects of science, with particular focus in biology. The libraries filled with books from renowned scientists across many centuries. A young student of around nineteen was buried in a book, sitting in the corner of the campus library with eyes glued on to the pages of the book.

"_Hey Luc! What're you reading?_" Asked the student as he sat down at the table

"_A book on heart disease" _Luc barely looked at the other guy's face and quickly looked down upon the book, almost as if he was being bothered by this student's presence.

"_Oh okay well, erm, you going to the Mahogany Hospital trip later?" _

the guy tried to look into Luc's face as he asked his question, was he ignoring him? He could not tell

"_Yeah, ooooohhh! I hope we get to see the disease research lab!" _Luc said as his face beamed with excitement and a big grin filled his face as he looked up at the other student

"_Okay...whatever floats your boat dude, see you later" _The guy got up and grabbed his bag, quickly making his way to the exit of the library.

Back into his book Luc went, the smile of his previous statement remained fresh in his mind. He didn't even acknowledge the possible fright of the student upon hearing of a guy who loves diseases, it didn't seem to faze him even one bit.

**A few hours later**

Mahogany Hospital loomed over the district and the place was crawling with people. The group of students along with Luc made their way towards the entrance as a man in a lab coat came to greet them.

"_Welcome to Mahogany Hospital! My name is Dr. Rexcel and I will be showing you around several research labs of the building, please make sure you all don't wonder off and follow me please!" _

The group went through lots of rooms with researchers examining various items and working on countless computers. The complexity of the work force was evident to the students, but Luc looked on a little bit more into the labs, he noticed something he'd never seen before. It was grey and thick, it looked like a piece of dead skin. He smiled as his curiosity got to him.

The tour went on, until they were brought to the seventh floor of the building, after getting in the lift, Dr Rexel turned to the students who looked eagerly at him as he did.

"_OK guys, we're just going to cut through the seventh floor to Extensive Care and Research, we're going to be going through patient's corridors so, can I ask you all to not make too much noise just in case!"_

Luc's eyes rolled as he was already cramped in a lift filled with people shoving left and right. As the lift arrived, everyone rushed out of the lift and marched directly behind the Doctor. Suddenly, shouting is heard with a loud siren across the other end of the corridor, it made everyone turn around anxiously, including the staff. People in hazmat suits were rushing a man past everyone _"__it's not safe, keep clear!"_ the students all looked at each other and Luc's attention was glued to the situation. _"Get him to the room at the end of the top floor!" _The men in the suits were restraining the man as saliva was spewing across the hallways. Luc quickly went up against the walls, hoping none of that spit were to get on him.

"_Well...errm...seemed like there is some sort of emergency, excuse me please guys! Feel free to get yourselves a drink or whatever you desire while I am gone! If you could all meet me back here in a few minutes, we will continue!" _

Dr. Rexcel jogged towards the door the hazmat guys went through as the students all muttered about the situation to each other. Luc started to pace away from the group, glancing back at that same door for a moment, wondering about the severity of the situation. "ugh" was the only sound that was heard as he walked to the end of the corridor.

Upon seeing a lot of curious patients and staff discussing the unknown emergency, Luc picked up the pace and looked left and right on every corner. He looked as if he was looking for something in particular. A big coffee machine was seen just past another corridor with patients' rooms.

"Yeeeeaaaahhh!" Luc said in a relieved tone upon seeing the machine as a reached into his leather jacket for his wallet. He put in some money and selected his choice, a small grin developed as the coffee poured into the container. As the coffee was ready, he blew it and subsequently took a sip of it while allowing the taste to fill his mouth. It looked as if he hadn't had a coffee all day.

With his coffee in hand, Luc went back towards the meeting point of the group. He looked down at his cup of coffee and kept sipping it on bit at a time. As he looked up, he bumped into a guy coming out of a patient's room

_Oh shit, sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" _said the guy as he looked into Luc's eyes

"_Hmm I forgive you, but if you spilt my black coffee I would have had to kill you" _said Luc giving a smug grin to the stranger.

"_Are you here seeing someone?" _Luc asked as the guy's attention was caught.

"_Yeah, a friend; he was in an accident, broke a leg so...been here visiting recently"_ the guy said as he briefly stared at the door of the hospital room.

"_I see. Did he fail?"_ Luc said without any hesitation

The guy quickly turned back to Luc and looked at him with a puzzled face _"Erm, what do you mean?"_

"_I'm Luc by the way."_ Luc said as he took yet another sip of his coffee

"_My Name's Dino" _said the guy reaching out to give Luc a handshake.

Luc looked at his hand for a moment and suddenly, a mildly disgusted expression developed. _"We're in a hospital, there must be thousands of bacteria on your hands..." _

"_Fair enough...?"_ Dino drew his hand back and gazed at his watch for a split second.

Luc happened to see the time through Dino's watch and promptly looked up at him.

"_I got to get back to the lab, I'm on a biology trip, see ya"_ Luc walks off abruptly as he continued to drink more coffee.

After reuniting with his group and Dr. Rexcel, the trip continued through the other departments of the hospital. After a few more hours of lab gazing, Dr. Rexcel accompanied the students to the entrance of the hospital where the tour began.

"_Okay guys! Hope you all enjoyed your visit here at Mahogany Hospital. I again apologise about the sudden emergency a few hours ago, it's all under control so, don't worry! Oh and I would like to announce that the hospital is taking on University students for job experience; is anyone interested?"_

Luc quickly made his way towards the front of the group upon hearing the announcement.

"_I am interested" _Luc said as he presented himself to the doctor.

"_oh good! I appreciate your interest, what's your name?"_

"_My name is Luc" _

"Okay Luc, please come by here in the afternoon and we can begin!" Dr Rexcel smiled at Luc and subsequently escorted the group out of the building.

**The next day, the day of the outbreak**

Luc made his way towards the hospital's entrance to begin his first day as an intern. The thought of being able to study in a hospital had him happy all day long. He entered the hospital and asked for Dr. Rexcel at the reception desk.

After waiting a few minutes, Dr Rexcel was seen coming down the stairs with a concerned look on his face. Luc gazed at him and wondered what was on his mind, he was upbeat the day before and he didn't seem like the same person.

"_Hi doctor, I'm here to begin the job experience you offered yesterday" _Luc said

"_Huh? Oh! Yes..ah I'm sorry I was caught up in thought there. Welcome...shall we go over to the *__**cough* **__to the Extensive Care Lab?" _

Dr Rexcel was strange, despite barely knowing him, he was acting completely different today then he was the day before. As they reached the lab, Luc left his bag near the door and turned over to the doctor who at that point was anxiously looking in the draws for something. Luc tried to look over his shoulder to see what was going on.

"_Are you looking for something?"_ Luc asked inquisitively

"_*__**cough**__* noo...I just need some painkillers...got a splitting headache...listen...Find my colleague Dr. Fergenson and bring him here, I need to discuss something with him..."_

"_Okay, back in a sec..." _Luc exists the room with mild haste, he gazes over at the reception desk he reported to earlier and promptly paced towards it.

"_Hi, I need to see Dr. Fergenson, Dr. Rexcel sent me to find him."_

"_He's on the second floor, take the lift down. His office is in the corridor to the right, second door on your left" _said the receptionist

"_Thanks" _Luc gave a small smile and took his leave, he pushed the button to the lift and pressed the second button and pondered on what was going on with Dr. Rexcel

Shortly, he arrived at the second floor. He followed the receptionist's directions with good accuracy. He found a sign on a door "Dr. D. Fergenson". He knocks and patiently waited for a response.

"_Come in!" _said a voice at the other side of the door. Luc slowly twisted the door handle and pushed the door open to see a man in his late thirties pacing nervously around the office.

"_Dr Fergenson?" _Luc said to the man who was puzzled by the young strangers' presence.

"_Yes...who are you?"_ Dr Fergenson asked as he continued pacing around the room, Luc looked at him for a second confused by his nervous attitude.

"_My name is Luc, I am a student Dr. Rexcel hired to assist him. He asked me to find you, he needs to discuss something with you in the Extensive Care Lab"_

"_Oh no...it can't be...not now! Come with me!" _Dr Fergenson suddenly snapped and panicked. He took a syringe from the first draw of his desk, Luc gazed at it for a second and noticed a note attached to it which Dr. Fergenson threw on the desk in front of Luc. He read the note quickly "PXL 493" was all that was written on it.

"_Quickly! Dr. Rexcel needs this!"_ Dr. Fergenson shouted

The two quickly took the lift back to the seventh floor, Luc nervously looked over at the Doctor, he was more agitated then back at his office, he could tell that something was going on that they wanted to keep quiet about.

They ran to the Extensive Care Lab and witness Dr Rexcel and a woman on the floor, it was the receptionist. Dr Rexcel's back was turned and the two approached him slowly.

"_Alan? It's me D-Daniel...I have the shot here..." _Dr Fergenson said as he tried to get in close.

An animal growl is heard, it echoed loudly in the room, startling Luc and Dr. Fergenson. Dr. Rexcel turns around and reveals he has mutated into a hideous zombie. Luc's eyes went wide and started to breathe heavily while he backed away from Dr. Rexcel.

"_Holy...shit..." _Luc said under his breath

Dr. Fergenson quickly turned to Luc _"YOU! RUN NOW!" _

The zombified Dr Rexcel lunges at Dr Fergenson and bites him on the shoulder as Dr Fergenson screamed.

Luc looked in horror as the zombie ripped apart the flesh from the body. He had never seen anything so terrifying. Luc starts to run towards the exit to the lab but subsequently trips over some fallen equipment. The zombie Dr Rexcel paces slowly towards him, sickish green saliva running down his mouth as he growled at Luc.

Luc whimpered at the sight of the zombie that was coming his way. He turns his head in fear but notices the syringe Dr. Fergenson dropped as he got bitten. He reached over for it, but struggled to reach it. He stretched his arm to the point of getting a pain in his elbow

"_ugggghhh!"_ Luc continued to reach out for the syringe and finally grabbed it and dragged it closer.

The zombie keeled down near Luc and as it drew closer, Luc stabbed the syringe right in the zombie's head to which the zombie gave off a agonising cry as it falls over to the side.

Luc sighed in great relief. His heart was racing, he looked over at the mutated Dr Rexcel, who had a syringe lodged into his skull. He finally got up and pushed open the doors of the lab. He looked around but everyone was gone, there were only corpses on the ground. They were a mix of mutated people and humans. He looked around as he breathed heavily.

Suddenly, another loud cry is heard. This one sounded like a boar more then anything else. He could also hear a voice too. It was coming from the other side of the floor. Luc quickly ran towards the source.

As he ran, he noticed a dead hospital guard on the floor. He had a nightstick on his waist. Luc quickly knelt down and grabbed it as he continued to run towards the source of the voice he heard.


	4. The Day Before (Fran)

In the town of Caltour, the public library was filled with many of Caltour's citizens who would drop in and indulge there selves in literature. The building was a wide spaced sanctum of books and computers with the shelves filled up with brick sized books. A young teenage girl entered the building in the morning, putting on a name tag as she walked towards the front desk of the library.

"_Good morning Fran! I'd like to take out this book please!"_ a man said as he approached the girl

"_Of course, hold on one minute, I will be right with you."_ said Fran giving off a big smile.

Fran walked past the front desk and into the back of the building where a door bared the sign 'Staff only'. She dropped her bag, bringing only her phone with her. She quickly put the phone into her pocket and headed back towards the front desk where the man was waiting.

"_OK, so you want to take out this?" _Fran asked

"_yes, yes please." _the man replied

Fran scans the book's back and typed away at the computer on the desk. Within seconds, she looked up and smiled at the man as she extended her arm with the book in hand.

"_There you go, it's due back at the end of the week, okay?" _

"_Thanks Fran, I will have it back without fail this time! Say, how is your boss doing?"_

Fran's smile gradually fades and her tone becomes subsequently serious

"_Dwight is hanging in there, he's in the hospital on the other side of town, I might go see him tomorrow" _

"_Yeah, he seems like a nice guy, I am sure he will pull through" _the man said in a reassuring tone

"_Yeah, I hope so" _Fran replied

"_well, I will see you at the end of the week then!"_ the main gave off a small wave as he headed towards the exit

"_bye! enjoy the book!" _

**A few hours later**

Fran exited the building with a set of keys in her hand, she shut the door behind her and followed up by locking the doors shut. She puts the keys into her bag and walks down the road towards a bus stop at the other side of the road. As she reached the bus stop, she reaches into her bag turning on her phone. She notices a text message received just ten minutes before. She opens up the message and carefully reads it

_'Hi Fran, it's me Dwight. Thanks for covering for me these past few days. I hate to be a pain but, could you come here to Mahogany Hospital and bring me the budget report for the last week? Thank you :-)'_

Fran replied to the text as the bus arrives. She quickly finished her text message and climbed aboard. She scanned a car on the reader and proceeded to sit down on one of the seats. As the bus began to move off, she stared out of the window with a mild frown.

Within the next half an hour, Fran got off the bus and found herself directly in front of Mahogany Hospital. The building was huge. It's could be seen two roads away. She proceeded to the entrance of the building, the automatic doors slid open as she walked by, the receptionist looks over at the entrance noticing her.

"_Hello? Can I help you?" _she said while giving a short wave to Fran

"_Yeah, hi..I need to see a patient. His name is Dwight Tucker" _Fran said to her in a stern voice.

The receptionist typed away into the computer next to her, Fran looked down on the desk noticing a stun gun next to the woman on the right side of the desk. Fran's eyes went wide as she turned back to the receptionist. The woman looked back up and Fran immediately adjusts her facial expression back to normal.

"_He's on the third floor, fifth door on the left as you get off the lift. I must warn you that visiting hours will only go on for another hour as we're experiencing some...minor difficulties in one of our facilities. With that said, can I also insist that you go nowhere else in the building as our doctors are working on resolving the said difficulties?" _

"_Yeah, sure no problem...thank you.." _Fran replied as she walked away from the desk. As her back was turned away from the receptionist a concerned expression filled her face. She pressed the button to call the lift.

After waiting a few moments, she got on the lift and pressed the button with the '3' on it. The doors shut and the lift proceeded to the third floor. The lift suddenly stopped at the second floor, Fran looked at the monitor on the top of the lift, it had just a big '2' on it. The doors suddenly opened and two men in lab coats got in and were in the middle of a discussion.

"_Going up?" _one of them said to Fran with his finger ready to press a button on the keypad.

"_Yes, third floor please" _Fran replied in a low voice

The man complied and pressed the button with the number three as he turned back to the other man in the lab coat.

"_Alan, listen to me. We both know what happened in the Extensive Care Lab earlier, we must get the PXL" _

"_I am fine Daniel! I don't feel any effect really, it stopped hurting a while ago, can we just drop this please?" _the man said in a mildly annoyed tone.

Fran tried to act as if she wasn't listening into the conversation, but couldn't help wondering what has happened to these two doctors.

"_Look, if you start to feel ill or anything just call for me okay? But keep it quiet"_ Said Daniel

Daniel leaned over to Alan and whispered something into his ear. Fran looked away once again, trying to act as if she wasn't listening in.

The lift finally arrived at the third floor, she walked past the two doctors without saying a word and proceeded towards Dwight room. After following the directions given to her, Fran opened the door and saw a man lying on the bed. His head turned towards the door and gave a small smile.

"_Hi Fran, thanks for coming I am so sorry for getting you to come over here.."_ said Dwight

"_No problem! I got the budget report here" _Fran got out a small folder from her bag and put it on the table next to the bed.

"_Thank you very much, Fran. I can never seem to get my work out of my mind..hehe.." _Dwight tried to laugh but he put his hand on his stomach and gave off a groan.

"_Are you okay? Shall I get the nurse?"_ Fran asked in a very concerned tone

"_No, I am okay...I just...need some rest I guess...do go on home if you need to"_ Dwight finally said as he tried to catch his breath.

"_OK, I am just going to use your bathroom before I go" _Fran said as she headed towards the door at the other end of the room.

She entered the door and locked the door behind her. Dwight breathed heavily and looked around the room, he kept turning his head left and right and suddenly he started gasping for air, he tried to call out to the nurse but his voice was not heard, he continued for a moment to try and draw attention but was unsuccessful. He then shut his eyes and laid his head back onto the bed. His hand drops down onto the side of the bed.

A flush is heard from the bathroom and within a few moments, a click is heard but the door wouldn't open.

"_Ugh! Dwight! The door is stuck, it won't open! Can you get some help?" _Fran said through the door.

There is no response, Fran starts banging on the door while shouting Dwight name but again, no response. She begins to panic slightly while pacing around the confined space of the bathroom. She tried to push and kick the door but it was clear that something was blocking the door. She knelt down to the lock where the key on her end was. She took out the key and noticed it was crookedly broken, which was likely reason the door was stuck. She put the key back in and tried to twist it again but no avail.

She tried again to call out to Dwight but she did not get any response again. She wondered whether something has happened, whether anyone was in the room at all at that point. Suddenly, a voice is heard from the other side of the outside. Fran's attention was caught and she proceeded shout out.

"_Hey! I am trapped in here, please someone help!" _

She again did not catch any attention, she could hear a voice on the other side, it was muffled so she pressed her ear against the door to try and listen in

"_...he...dead...get...a... nurse...take...away..."_

Fran could not make out what the person was actually saying, she could only hear a few words and couldn't in that moment make out what was said.

She checked her watch as she paced around, she started to feel very drowsy. She could barely keep her eyes open. She laid down on the floor, using her bag as a pillow and shut her eyes

**The next day, the day of the outbreak**

Still trapped in the bathroom, Fran opened her eyes and stretched out her arms into the air. She got up and tried to open the door again but it was still stuck in the same fashion.

"_Can someone PLEASE get me out of here? I AM TRAPPED!"_ Fran shouted loudly while banging on the door

Again, nobody could hear her voice, in fact, she herself could not hear anything. The room was definitely empty on the other side.

"_Oh my god..." _Fran said under her breath

She paced around thinking about what she can do to try and get herself out. She looked around the bathroom but there was nothing, just a bin. She quickly grabbed it and started hitting the door with it

"_Can anyone hear me!? I am trapped in here!" _She kept repeating while hitting the bin on the door

A voice is finally heard moments later, it was still muffled but it progressively got louder. Fran continued to hit the bin on the door so that it's noise would attract the person's attention

"_HELLO?" _the voice was loud and close, Fran continued to draw attention to herself by making noise.

"_Is anyone is there?"_ a knock is heard from the outside of the bathroom

"_YES! YES! Please help me I am trapped in here!" _Fran shouted to the door

"Don't worry, I will get you out, STAND BAAACK!" the voice shouts

An axe hack broke a hole in the door, the end of it is seen by Fran who subsequently jumps fearfully. Another sudden swing hit the door. After a few more swings, a small hole was formed in the centre of the door. Fran looked through it without getting too close in case another sudden swing came her way.

A young skinny man was seen wielding an axe, he could just about see through the hole. He put down the axe and pressed against the door

"_I think it's almost broken, just one sec!" _the guy said as he picked the axe back up.

Fran promptly went back as far as she could as more swings hit the door, the guy was at this point hitting the same spot with occasional inaccuracy. All of a sudden, the wood of the door was very damaged and looked like it would break any minute. A loud grunt is heard from the opposite side.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"_

The door was now completely broken. Fran's face lit up as she finally was able to get out of the place she had been trapped in for so long. The guy dropped the axe and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"_Are you OK?"_ the guy asked while trying to make eye contact

"_Yes...thank you so much for helping me out...I was trapped for god knows how long!" _Fran said in a relieved tone

"_You must have been trapped overnight, the hospital is inaccessible as of now. There was a accident yesterday, and now, people have mutated into zombies!"_ the guy said in a very serious tone

The guy suddenly turned to the door and looked out to the corridor. Fran stood still, trying to process what was going on. She gazed over at the bed and saw that Dwight was gone. She stared for a few moments until the guy came back to her side.

"_Come with me, I will try and get us out!" _

"_...OK...yeah...thank you" _Fran said as her attention was caught by the young stranger

"_what is your name?" _he asked

"_Uhh Francesca...or well, Fran"_ Fran replied with some hesitation

"_it is nice to meet you, Fran! My name...is Giovanni!" _the guy said in a pleasant and slightly arrogant tone.


	5. The Day Before (Giovanni)

**Left 4 Dead Fanfiction Back Story – Giovanni**

**The day before the outbreak**

At Santoner University, the most prosperous physicists aim to make it their goals to be the best and often pride themselves on their accomplishments. In the afternoon, the students exit the building and one of them was stopped by an older man.

"Giovanni, a word please?" the man said in a pleasant tone, as he motioned Giovanni to a side

as the two place themselves to a side, they gave a glance to one another

"What is it, sir?" Giovanni asked

"I would just like to say that your last paper on the Doppler Effect was very interesting, I believe that at this rate, you could even attain your PHD earlier as your work continues to intrigue myself and most of my other colleagues You're really doing a fantastic job."

"Well! Thank you, sir! This news is good!" Giovanni said giving the professor a big grin

"I am pleased with you, I really am. As a matter of fact: I would like for you to come see me tomorrow if you're available; I have another studio in town right in front of Mahogany Hospital. Could you perhaps come down and I will organise for a board review of your submissions and see if a graduation may be reached at an earlier time then expected."

"I would be honoured to come. In front of Mahogany Hospital...OKAY!" Giovanni said in an exited tone.

"Great! I will see you tomorrow then, Giovanni."

"Bye bye!" Giovanni said as they both turned away and headed in opposite directions.

As Giovanni walked, he thought to himself about how good the news was

"Dr...Giovanni...I like a this!" he said to himself with the same big grin.

**The next day, the day of the outbreak**

Giovanni made his way into town, looking over at Mahogany Hospital as it's building was very tall, taller then most buildings around the area he lived in. As he turned the corner where the entrance to the building was, a commotion was going on, crowds of people circulated with HAZMAT suited men halting them and keeping them back. After a short look over at the crowd, Giovanni moved along and headed towards his professor's studio, in front of the hospital.

As he opened the door, a reception was directly in his line of sight. He looked around him for a second and saw that there were lifts and stairs along with coffee bars. It had to be a studio complex with multiple professors who have a place. Giovanni walked towards the receptionist who looked up at him as she heard his footsteps.

"Hello! I am expected by Dr. Clyde, my name is Giovanni."

All right, his studio is on the second floor, second door on your right, sir."

"Why thank you!" Giovanni said as he walked away from the reception desk and towards to stairs.

As he climbed the stairs, he heard chatter coming from up the stairs and getting progressively louder as he climbed each step. After reaching the top of the first set of stairs, Dr. Clyde along with another man were escorting a n unconscious person down the stairs.

"Ah! Giovanni! We need to take Dr. Stevenson to the hospital! He just fainted, we think he's had a heart attack! Help us take him across the road please!" Dr. Clyde said very quickly

"Oooh! Okay!" Giovanni said as he grabbed on to Dr. Stevenson.

The three reached the entrance to the studio complex and as the sliding doors opened, they noticed the crowd of people in front of the hospital, the same ones that Giovanni saw on his way.

"Danm! What's going on over there?! This is an emergency, hopefully they will let us pass..." Dr. Clyde said in a worried tone.

"Those people were there earlier too, something must be going on in the hospital..." Giovanni said.

"Danm it...we need to get him to a doctor...what to do..."

Dr. Clyde looked around, with Dr. Stevenson groaning constantly. After a few moments of Giovanni and Dr. Clyde trying to find a way to get some help, Dr. Clyde suddenly turns to Giovanni

"Giovanni, help me carry Dr. Stevenson towards the entrance, maybe they will let us past on the basis of this being an emergency!" Dr. Clyde said firmly.

"Okay, let's try!" Giovanni replied as he put Dr. Stevenson's arm around him.

As they crossed the road, they shouted out to the crowd to let them past, as some turned and stepped aside, some others ignored them. Giovanni and Dr. Clyde pushed their way through and eventually were stuck between a bigger crowd towards the front. After shouting out some more, a HAZMAT suited man pushed the people aside and made his way towards them.

"What is going on here? The hospital is off-limits!" the HAZMAT suited man said as he stuck his hand out in a halt position.

"This is an emergency! My colleague has fainted and I believe he's had a heart attack! We need a doctor right away!" Dr. Clyde said angrily.

Giovanni looked at Dr. Clyde as he spoke to the HAZMAT goon while looking around himself at the chaos. Suddenly, he saw another HAZMAT suited person, he walked towards the hospital while surveying the area around him. Eventually he made his way to a small ally way to the side of the hospital. Giovanni's face grew suspicious and wondered what was going on inside the building.

"We will call an ambulance right away, sir! I am sorry but this hospital is sealed off. Everyone's been evacuated because of an unknown virus that has spread yesterday in the hospital last night. People have mutated into zombie like creatures and there have already been casualties." the HAZMAT suited man explained as he helped set Dr. Stevenson down on the floor.

"GROOOOOAAAAHHH" Dr. Stevenson uttered out as he was set down on the floor and began putting his hand on his chest as he coughed loudly.

"This is terrible...Giovanni...thanks a lot for helping out; I am sure I can handle it from here so, I think it's best if you head on home now. I am terribly sorry this happened on a day that was supposed to be great for you..." Dr. Clyde said as he wiped his head of sweat.

"I could wait for the ambulance to arrive, sir. I'm sure I can continue helping...?" Giovanni asked inquisitively.

"Thanks for the offer but, I think we will be okay. It's best you don't get caught up in more chaos today." He replied

Suddenly Dr. Stevenson let out a horrific scream and knocked away the HAZMAT suited goon as he attempted to stop him from getting up. They all turn and see Dr. Stevenson gone all pale and drooling out of his mouth exponentially. He suddenly stopped and looked around him as people screamed and attempted to run away. Dr. Clyde horrifically looked on and slowly stepped towards Dr. Stevenson.

"Burt...? what are you doing?! What has happened?" he said as he put his arms out and attempted to grab hold of Dr. Stevenson.

"GrrrrrrrrAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AH!" Dr. Stevenson suddenly lunged out and tackled Dr. Clyde to the ground, he ripped open his chest and began ripping out his guts.

Blood squirted everywhere and Dr. Clyde was desperately screaming for help. Giovanni looked on in horror as his professor was slowly dying. He looked around him and saw a rock near him, he picked it up and gripped it firmly.

"D-Don't...come ANY closer!" Giovanni screamed out as the zombified Dr. Stevenson slowly crept his way.

"I am serious! Do not come near me or I will throw this!" Giovanni angrily shouted out.

The zombie wouldn't stop, prompting Giovanni to throw the rock in his hand. He threw the rock and it hit Dr. Stevenson straight in the face, he groaned out and was left fazed by the hit. Giovanni took the opportunity to run as fast as he could away from the monster Dr. Stevenson became.

As he reached the end of the road, he noticed there were police roadblocks and that there was no way he could get past in order to escape the hospital area. Giovanni panicked and looked around for a way to escape. As he looked around, he found no way out of the area. He found a small ally way to hide in and to think of a way to escape without being noticed by anyone. Giovanni peered around the corners and looked on as more HAZMAT suited men drove up towards the hospital. After again seeing the bright yellow of the suit, Giovanni recalled seeing a HAZMAT suited man go through an ally way that nobody else seemed to go towards. Giovanni slowly crept out and looked both ways for any more goons. He hurried his way towards the other ally way to see if it lead to safety.

As he reached the ally way, he noticed a back door to the hospital. He stood still and thought for a moment and then began thinking out loud.

"Hmm...I don't know if I should go here...hmmmm...maybe...the hospital has yet another door I could get out from...or maybe even towards the parking bays...yes!" Giovanni mumbled as he soon smiled at his resolution.

He entered through the back door and noticed the hallways abandoned, beds and wheelchairs were left behind. It was completely silent in the halls. Giovanni looked both ways and after seeing no sign of anyone, made his way north of the building. As he turned two corners, he reached a hallway that lead to the front desk reception. He started to make his way there until he head a male groan and the same horrific scream Dr. Stevenson made earlier. After hearing these noises, he breathed heavily and quickly ran past the desks unnoticed towards a flight of stairs. He continued up one more and he found himself on the third floor of the hospital. Giovanni stopped a moment to catch his breath and again began thinking out loud.

"aaahuuhh...woah...now that was real scary..." Giovanni said in a breathless tone.

"What the hell...is going on..." Giovanni said as he started walking again slowly. He noticed a fire hazard axe behind a counter as he walked past. He looked at it for a moment and suddenly hopped over the desk.

"I might need this..." Giovanni said as he looked around for something to break the glass with. He searched the desk draws for something to use but the desks contained only papers and folders which were of no use to him. After a few minutes of searching, he looked over at the desk chair that was in the corner. He gave off a big grin as he went over to pick it up.

"oooh I lika this..." he said in a under toned voice .

He picked up the chair and held the end of it as he picked it up vertically. He quickly hit the glass containing the axe until the glass finally broke.

"Yeeeeeeah!" he shouted out as he grabbed the axe.

He hopped over the desk again and continued his way down the hall until suddenly, he heard a muffled voice from a room to his right. He looked at the door a moment and then again, heard the same noise. He quickly deduced that someone might have still been alive and needed help. He opened the door to find that only a man was lying on the bed. Giovanni looked over at the man and tried to get his attention.

"Hello? Are you...still alive?!" Giovanni asked

After no response was heard, Giovanni deduced the man was dead and that he was likely imagining the sound of someone who needed his help. He began to head out of the door until he heard the same noise again, only louder.

"HELLO?"

He looked around and saw a door at the end of the room and marched towards it and knocks on the door.

"Is anyone there?" he asked while putting his ear close to the door

"YES! YES! Please help me! I am trapped in here!" the voice shouted from the other side

"Don't worry, I will get you out, Stand BAAAACK! Giovanni shouts as he prepares to swing his axe at the door

Giovanni gives a big swing at the door and makes a small hole in the middle of it. He swings again quicker and continues trying to hit the same spot over and over again so that he can make a big enough hole to break down the door. After the hole was much bigger, Giovanni took a breather and noticed the eyes of the person trapped on the other side. He dropped the axe and pressed towards the door.

"I think it's almost broken, just one sec!" Giovanni said as he picked up his axe again

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" _Giovanni shouted out as he gave a swing with much more strength than before.

The door completely broke down, Giovanni composed himself as the final blow took a lot of his energy. The person revealed to be a young girl around his age. He dropped his axe and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you OK?" he asked her as he tried to look into her eyes.

"Yes...thank you so much for helping me out...I was trapped for god knows how long!_" _the girl said in a relieved tone.

"You must have been trapped overnight, the hospital is inaccessible as of now. There was a accident yesterday, and now, people have mutated into zombies!" he said in a serious tone.

Giovanni suddenly turned around and headed to the door, he poked his head out the hallway and looked on to see if anyone else was around. After a few moments, Giovanni looked back towards the girl who was staring at the guy in the bed, it crossed his mind that she must have known who he was. He walked over to her and got her attention.

"Come with me, I will try and get us out!" Giovanni said

"OK...yeah...thank you" she said as he got her attention.

"What is your name?" Giovanni finally asked

"Uhh...Francesca...or well, Fran" she replied hesitantly

"it is nice to meet you, Fran! My name...is Giovanni!" Giovanni said in a pleasant and slightly arrogant tone.


	6. No Safe Haven 1 Union of the Four

**Left 4 Dead Fan fiction **

**First Campaign: No Safe Haven**

**Chapter one – Union of the Four**

Mahogany Hospital's fallen, the hallways were abandoned and the staff were evacuated in the morning. Some people already died by the time people knew what the hell was going on. Four young adults managed to find themselves stuck in the hospital; now infested with the dead, the same dead whom some have already encountered. Dino, the first of the four trapped wondered into the building, disguised as a HAZMAT worker. Luc, entered the building in the morning for an intern position and had a close encounter with the dead. Fran, a young girl remained trapped in the bathroom of her boss' room the day before. Finally, Giovanni entered the building attempting to find a way to escape the infected zone. The four did not know of each other's presence within the walls of the hospital. They all were trapped in a hellish nightmare and they all had no idea what they got themselves into.

On the seventh floor, the desks were tipped over, fliers and documents scattered around and the place was a mess. Out of an office emerged a young man, covered in blood with a syringe in his hand. He gasps loudly and pressed his hand against his strongly beating heart. He paced slowly down the corridor giving off big sighs as he proceeded along a lift on the other side of the building.

"uhhh...fuck me..." said Luc as he placed his hand on the wall

"got...to find some...help..." he said as he composed himself and continued along the corridor.

Suddenly, a brutish roar is heard, just barely loud enough to alert Luc to his senses. He felt a shiver in his spine, he hoped it wasn't another one of the mutated zombies like the one he barely managed to kill before. With his syringe in hand, he moved at a pace that was neither fast or slow. After jumping over a few desks and opening multiple doors, he found himself in the patient sector of the floor, he heard a noise again but this time, it was not the same animal like sound. It was that of a person shouting out something. He could not hear what exactly but he could tell that it wasn't an infected. He ran down the long corridor, panting but ready with his weapon.

He turned around the corner to see a tall, hunchbacked creature. It was not like the infected he saw before, it was different. It had a cast around it's leg which Luc quickly noticed. The creature was not yet aware of Luc's presence. Taking the opportunity, Luc hid around the desk to the right which at the back contained a broken emergency axe case. The glass was smashed which only meant one thing: someone took it. As the creature paced away from the desk Luc was hiding behind, Luc tried to track it by looking up just barely enough to see a glimpse of what it was doing. After a few moments, a hushed voice is heard nearby.

"..Hey!...psst...you! Over here!" said the voice coming from within the desk's office space.

As Luc proceeded inside slowly and quietly, he saw a guy wearing a HAZMAT suit, his face was covered so Luc did not recognise him.

"Oh thank god...good to see one of you actually in here, there's a fucking giant around here!" said Luc in a hushed tone.

"Hang on a sec...you?" said the HAZMAT suited guy

Luc looked puzzled and his face grew suspicious as to what the guy just said, it sounded almost as if the guy recognised him. He carefully took the helmet off and revealed to Luc his face. The helmet was off, and Luc's eyes grew as he recognised the individual. It was the same guy he encountered the day before briefly on his tour.

"What the hell? You're that guy from yesterday! What was your name...D-Dino? What are you wearing the HAZMAT suit for? Luc asked with a slightly angered tone.

"I took this suit from a truck outside, I had to see my friend because I got a call saying it's an emergency. They wouldn't let me in the building so I sneaked past the HAZMAT goons wearing this." Dino replied.

"What the fuck...? that's a smart move!" Luc said sarcastically

"Hey! well, what's your reason for being here, smart guy?" Dino said in a slightly louder tone.

"SHH! do you want that thing to hear us?! I was called here for a job experience by my tour guide yesterday after the tour; it's why I was here yesterday. He felt sick so I went to find this other doctor and by the time we got back...the guy turned into a fucking zombie like thing and attacked us! He got the doctor I went to get and I managed to kill Rexcel before he could get me" Luc explained with the same hushed tone.

"Wow a zombie? Were it up to a few minutes ago I would have called bullshit on that..." said Dino

"So where did this ugly thing come from?" Luc finally asked as he looked up towards the edge of the desk.

"Not sure, I was looking for my friend and there it was behind me. Though, I think my friend and this thing are the same person...or being or whatever...I managed to avoid it rushing it at me then he must have lost me..." Dino said in a slightly saddened tone.

"The cast...around it's leg...I remember now, you said he broke his leg, yeah...Well, there's no way we can just sit here and do nothing, we got to get out of the building and to do that, we got to kill this mother fucker" Luc said

"What the hell?! You crazy? That's my friend, we're not murdering him!" Dino said angrily.

"Listen to me! That thing is not your friend, maybe it used to be but now it wants to fucking kill you, unless that's what you want!" Luc said bluntly

Dino looked at Luc in eyes for a moment and proceeded to look up over the desk for any sign of the beast, he poked his head up slightly and looked both ways. After a few moments, he heard footsteps and quickly snapped back down fast.

"So, how are we supposed to kill it..?" Dino asked finally accepting the situation at hand.

"You see anything here we can use as some sort of weapon?" Luc asked

"I had an axe, I dropped it over near that door when he almost rammed into me." Dino replied

Luc quickly poked his head over the desk and looked over at the room at the opposite end of them. He saw the dropped axe and after thinking for a moment, went back down and looked at Dino.

"Okay, here's what we will do: You carefully crawl towards it and I will keep an eye out and let you know when to hide back" said Luc

"Why the hell do I need to go?!" Dino asked

"It's your axe." Luc replied as he waved his hand

Dino sighed for a moment and proceeded to crawl towards the end of the desk. He peered around the corner to see if there was any sign of the creature. Luc's head poked up and looked around the door to help. Slowly and quietly, Dino crawled towards where the axe rested and as he got close, he reached out for it.

"There! You almost got it! Grab it!" Luc said fairly loudly

"WRRRRRAAAAHHHHH!" the same brutish noise is heard as the same tormenting footsteps stamped hard on the ground.

"OH FUCK! RUN!" Luc shouted as he hid behind the desk again

The creature slammed the doors open and saw Dino on the ground. Terrified, he grabbed his axe just as the creature lifted him up. The creatures giant arm was wrapped around his whole body and gripped hard. Dino gave off an agonising scream as he could feel immense pain in the grip of this monster.

Suddenly, the creature loudly cried out in agony and roughly dropped Dino on the ground. Dino breathed in heavily for a moment and looked up to see the creature trying to reach for it's back. As it turned it's back towards Dino, he noticed a syringe lodged in it's backside, it was the same Luc had in his hand! Dino looked around for a moment to try and see where he was.

"Hey! Luc? Where are you?" he shouted out

Luc's voice was heard coming from behind the doors the creature came though. He shouted through the doors without opening them.

"I'M HERE! USE YOUR AXE, KILL IT!"

Motivated and recuperated though his brief ordeal, Dino confidently picked up the axe and approached the creature, carefully however in order to not be hit by his giant arm swinging around trying to get the syringe out of it's back. As it turned around, the opportunity arose. Dino swung his axe with great force into the creature's skull. The creature flinched back, prying the axe out of Dino's grip. It passed a few steps back before tripping over and hitting the ground with great force.

Giving off another big sigh, Dino fell down and Luc quickly opened the doors and rushed over to him.

"Yeeah! We did it!" Luc said in a pleasant tone

"Yeah...thanks for saving me...thought I was dead there.." Dino said as he tried to get up

Luc helped Dino up on his feet, he quickly released himself from Luc's grip and paced over to the creature's corpse.

Luc looked over at him for a moment and then caught up to him and stood by his side.

"Sorry, I know he was your friend but...we had no choice..." Luc said calmly.

"Yeah...yeah...I know, I know. I'm just pissed that...we killed him just to save ourselves; what's that makes us...?" Dino said sadly

"Look, I know I'm not one to say too much since I don't know you, you don't know me and I sure as hell didn't know him but...I think your friend died when he became this thing. Maybe...you didn't kill him but, you killed the creature that killed him." Luc said as he put his hand on Dino's shoulder.

"I guess...thanks...again...Luc." Dino said as he turned Luc's way.

"So how do we get out of here?" Dino asked finally, composing himself.

"Well, first of all, you'd best take off that suit. No doubt you'd slow us down in that thing, not to mention it looks ridiculous." Luc said while looking at Dino's HAZMAT suit.

"Right! Yeah, this thing was pretty hard to move around in anyway..." Dino said softly as he began to unzip the front.

"W-W-Wait!" Luc shouted

"What?!" Dino shouted back

"You're...wearing actually clothes under there right?" Luc asked as his face grew sceptical

"What? Of course I am! You think I'd go around naked in this thing?!" Dino responded angrily

"Juuuust asking..." Luc said as he looked the other way

As Dino continued to unzip the suit, he wiggled his legs through the bottom half and disposed of the HAZMAT suit by throwing it behind the desk they hide themselves behind.

"There we go...ahh much more free..." Dino said stretching out his legs.

Luc turned back in his direction and looked over to see Dino now wearing a grey hoodie and jeans. He kept stretching his legs out and after a few moments, turned around and went over to the creature's head and gripped the axe's handle.

"What're you doing?" Luc asked

"I'm trying to get this...grrahh...axe out, we may need it...graahh" Dino said as he tried to pull it out of the creature's brain.

"Nothing...won't budge..." Dino said as he let go after multiple attempts

"Must be lodged in there deep, how the hell did you manage that?" Luc said as he examined the head

"Dunno, adrenaline I guess...?" Dino shrugged

"Well, it saved your life but also fucked us over cause now we have nothing to defend ourselves with!" Luc said as he got up and looked Dino in the eye.

"Maybe we can find something else to use around here, let's go." Dino said as he dashed away into the corridor behind them

"Wait! Where the hell – URRGH!...Right behind you..." Luc said in a grumpy tone

Luc runs down the same corridor, trying to catch up to his new impulsive companion.

Meanwhile, on the fifth floor of the building. Two other young people walk around a corner, A guy wielding an axe with a girl pacing behind him. They both looked into every room they passed by to see if anyone else was around. The guy kicked open the doors and had his axe at the ready for every door he opened. After kicking down a few more doors, they regroup with each other.

"Nothing on this side, empty" the guy said to the girl looking her in the eye

"Nothing here either, all these rooms have nothing but beds and bathrooms" she responded

"If you must use the bathroom, by all means" he said, motioning towards the room

"...Thanks but I think I've seen enough of bathrooms for a while..." she responded sarcastically while proceeding down the corridor.

"ahhh of course, okay.." he said

"So...Giovanni...you didn't tell me how you ended up here..? she said as she turned her head towards him

"I ran in here trying to find another exit to the area, I couldn't let the HAZMAT's take me and experiment on me or something!" Giovanni explained

"Well, I doubt you're any safer in here with me..." the girl said

"Don't be like that, Fran. You got locked in here, these things happen" he said in a reassuring manner

"Yeah...wish they didn't; especially at a time like this." Fran said sternly

They continued walking slowly taking many turns until they finally reach the lift and two flights of stairs. Giovanni rushed towards it with Fran trying to keep up with him. He pressed the button for the lift and stepped back, looking up at the display board.

"I don't think taking the lift is a good idea..." Fran said worryingly

"Why not?" Giovanni asked as he turned his attention to her

"Well, I don't want to be stuck somewhere again! We're both going to be sitting ducks this time if it stops..." she explained

"Hmm..maybe you're right. Let's go down-"

Suddenly, footsteps are heard coming from upstairs, they were getting louder every second. Giovanni quickly grabbed Fran by the arm and dragged her behind a desk. They crouched down and Fran looked at Giovanni shockingly

"What? What's going on?" she asked

"Shhh! I heard something" Giovanni said in a hushed down tone.

Giovanni poked his head up quite far and peered over the side of the desk. After a few moments of silence, a figure emerged coming down the stairs. He rushed down the corridor Giovanni and Fran were just in and searched the rooms one by one with great speed. Suddenly, another person came down the stairs, looking left and right before taking the final step down. After getting off the stairs, he looked around himself again.

"Dino! Hey! Where the hell did you go?! Get back here!" he shouted attempting to keep his voice down at the same time.

The other person emerged from a room in the corridor, he now had a baseball bat in his hand and was waving out as he revealed himself to the other guy.

"Look! I found this bat in that room over there, told you we'd find something to use!" he said as he waved the bat around

the other guy carefully lowered the end of the bat towards the ground and looked him right in the eyes.

"Look, don't be so stupid to run off like that! It's reckless and you're going to find yourself in the morgue of this very hospital!" he said angrily

"Jesus! Relax! What matters now is that we got this!" he said as he brought the bat up slowly to the other's eyes.

Giovanni, still watching the exchange carefully withdrew his head back and quietly turned to Fran.

"What's going on?" Fran asked

"There's two guys there! Maybe they can help us!" Giovanni said excitingly

"They not one of those zombies you mentioned? I don't know...maybe we should avoid them?" Fran said worryingly

"I don't think so! The professor I was helping earlier turned into one of the zombies and he was all pale and white!" Giovanni explained

"...just pale would have been fine..." Fran said in a sceptical tone

"Whatever! I will go talk to them!" Giovanni said as he started to get up

Fran grabbed on to him and dragged him back down. Giovanni gave off a quick, low pitched squeal as he got knocked down, causing the two guys to turn around and look towards the direction the desk was placed

"What is it?" one of them asked

"Think I heard something..." the other said

"Ahh c'mon Luc, if it was another one of those things Walker became, we'd know" the other guy said as he continued on

Luc and Dino carried on towards the end of the corridor until they finally turned the corner and were out of Giovanni and Fran's line of sight. They emerged from behind the desk and looked into the direction Luc and Dino went in.

"Well, we have no lost them! They could have helped us!" Giovanni said angrily

"Or they could have KILLED us!" Fran responded in an angry tone

"Maybe we can still catch up to them!" Giovanni shouted as he began to run towards the corridor

"What about getting out of here downstairs?!" Fran shouted

"They may need our help too! We could maybe all help each other! Now come on!" Giovanni said

"Ughh!" Fran uttered as she tried to keep up with Giovanni

Giovanni and Fran ran towards the end of the corridor, the way they came. Attempting to reach the two guys they saw. Reaching the corner where they were last seen, Giovanni prepares his axe as he begins to turn the corner. The next hallway beyond the corner was empty. There was no sign of them, Giovanni looked around as he slowly continued walking. Fran turned the corner and Giovanni quickly motioned her to stay where she was.

All of the sudden, two doors swing open and hit Giovanni in the face. Fran jumps and puts her hand over her mouth as the same two guys come out of two rooms on opposite sides. Dino readies his baseball bat and Luc stands behind him, looking at Giovanni on the ground groaning from the hit.

"aawwww...OUCH! What in the hell!" Giovanni uttered out as he placed his hand over his head

"Who are you? Are you a zombie?!" Dino shouted out at him

"NO! NO! I am a good guy!" Giovanni quickly shouted out in response

"Doesn't matter if he is, smash this douche; we don't know where the hell he's been. Could have been infected!" Luc shouts out

Fran quickly composes herself and revealed herself to the two. She raised her arms and got their attention.

"Please! Don't hurt him! He's not infected, I was with him. We are trying to find a way out of here!" Fran said as she slowly crept up to them

Luc looked at her for a moment, he looked at her as if he recognised her. He then looked back down at an injured Giovanni and Dino holding out his bat, ready to swing.

"Leave it, I think they're okay..." Luc said calmly to Dino

"What the hell? What makes you so sure all of the sudden?" Dino said angrily

"Just do it!" Luc responded raising his voice.

Dino lowers his bat and helps Giovanni back up on his feet while Fran lowered her arms and walked towards them.

"T-Thank you...so much..." Fran said in a relieved tone

"No problem..." Luc said coldly

"Woah...my head" Giovanni said as he finally was up on his feet

"You'll get over it." Luc said in the same cold manner

"What are you two doing here?" Dino asked looking towards them as Giovanni aligned himself on Fran's side.

"It's a long story; I'm not sure you'd want to hear it" Fran said while checking Giovanni's head for any bruises

"Well, I guess none of us really wants to stay here so, want to join us? Help us find a way out?" Dino asked as he briefly looked over at Luc

"Y-Yes, I would like a that.." Giovanni uttered out

"Err...like a that?" Luc asked in a confused tone

"I don't know him that well..." Fran said

"I see..." Luc responded, shrugging it off and looking over his shoulder.

"Is there anything over here? Do you know?" Luc asked

"No, we checked this whole floor, there was nothing anywhere" Fran replied

"Not too sure about that!" Dino said while waving his bat around again.

"I had no idea it was there" Fran said in a slightly annoyed tone

Suddenly, mutters are heard from the end of the corridor, beyond where the four were. They all looked around them to find out what was causing it. The sound got louder and Luc turned to Giovanni quickly.

"Listen, you! I didn't even hit you that hard, quit that!" he said angrily

"It was not me!" Giovanni shouted out

"Don't think it was any of us..." Dino said in a worried tone

Fran, who was in front of the three guys all of the sudden saw coming round the corner, a heard of pale people groaning and coming towards them slowly as they saw the four.

"Oh my god..!" she shouted out

The three guys turn around and see the heard of zombies too. They look at each of the zombies in the front of the row and then behind to see that there were a lot of them.

"RUN!" Dino, Luc and Giovanni all shouted out simultaneously

The four begin to run, back towards the lift and the flight of stairs were; Giovanni looked back as he ran with his axe in hand and noticed the zombies began to run too at a speed that was faster then he remembered in his earlier encounter with a zombie of the same type.

"THEY'RE COMING!" he shouted out

The other three look back and take a look at how fast the zombies were coming, Dino's eyes went wide and quickly turned his head back

"Move faster, people!" he said as he turned to Luc and Fran

The group reached the flight of stairs and the lift, they stop for a moment as Dino and Luc look over at the lift.

"Come, the lift is here!" Luc shouted out

"NO! STAIRS NOW!" Fran screamed out to them

Dino and Luc without question, rushed down the stairs and tried to catch up with Giovanni and Fran whom where running down the stairs very quickly. The group reached the first floor after continuing down as many flights of stairs they could run. The zombies were notably slower when they were chasing them down the stairs. Their limbs were not strong enough to pace themselves to avoid tripping on the steps. Some of the zombies tumbled down as the group tried to avoid them and becoming infected. Reaching the ground floor, the group stopped for a moment and examined the area.

"Where now?!" Giovanni shouted out

"This way, front door!" Luc replied

The group ran towards the main door but it would not budge, it became clear after a few attempts it was sealed off from the outside of the building.

"GREAT! WHAT THE FUCK NOW?!" Dino shouted and panicked

Fran looked around and the three tried to force the door open one more time, she saw a room on the left hand side which looked empty

"Over here! In here!" she shouted out motioning the three guys her way

The three followed her into the room where after everyone was in, Luc grabbed Giovanni's axe and braced it though the two handles of the doors.

"That should hold them off...keep your voices down.." Luc said as he began to tone down his voice.

"What do we do now? we can't just sit here!" Dino whispered out

"Well, it's better then being those zombie's dinner!" Luc whispered out back

"My head still hurts!" Giovanni interjected

"Shut up!" Luc and Dino responded

"Seriously, what DO we do now?" Fran asked calmly

"For now, we wait...maybe the zombies will forget about us and go on somewhere else..." Luc replied

"Hate being stuck somewhere with no way out..." Dino moaned

"Well! Interesting...!" Fran said

Giovanni chucked fairly loudly at Fran's last remark, causing everyone to hush him down.

"Oops! Sorry!" Giovanni said regaining his focus.

All of a sudden, a loud gun shot is heard. It made the four jump in shock. A few more are heard coming from outside and the group looked at each other in confusion.

"Is that -" Luc said

"A gunshot?" Dino interrupted

"Oh my god, is someone else here? With a gun?" said Fran in a frightened tone

"Maybe it's someone here to save us!" Giovanni said in an optimistic tone

"Dumb ass, nobody knows we're here!" Luc said in an annoyed manner

Another gun shot is heard, only much louder then before. A lot more are heard and then out of nowhere a voice is heard along with the gun shots.

"Fucking take this!" the voice shouts out as another gun shot is heard.

The group look again at each other and all proceed to hide behind a nearby desk while trying to make sense of what was going on just feet away from where they were hiding.


	7. No Safe Haven 2 Welcomed Guest

**Left 4 Dead Fan fiction **

**First Campaign: No Safe Haven**

**Chapter Two – Escape with a welcomed guest**

The group were petrified as they were in the dark about what was happening just outside their hiding place. The shots were so loud that they couldn't hear a voice any more. Just the groans of the dead being wiped out by whoever was unloading clips of bullets in them. The four constantly looked at each other, hoping one of them might have an idea about what may happen, but nobody said a word. They all stood still, completely clueless about the next few minutes. Whether they live, or they die. It was clear from now on, in any minute they could be living the last minute of their life.

The sound of the gun suddenly stopped, the silence was so troubling to the group, despite it was a few moments of shooting, the silence was bothering them. Once again, they looked into each others eyes with worried expressions. They all had the same kind of look in their expression: the one that their chances were going slim.

"...Why...has the shooting stopped...?" Fran said in a soft albeit panicked tone

"Fuck...maybe they got him..." Dino responded

"We need to find out! He might be alive and needs our help!" Giovanni affirmed

"Are you an idiot?! If we go out there with just an axe, we'd die just like whoever was out there!" said Luc

"Hang on, he's not wrong, We don't know if he's really dead" Dino said as he drew Luc's attention to him

"You want to check? You two go, I'm not suicidal..." Luc responded in an annoyed tone

Dino suddenly checked around the room restlessly for something. The group suddenly looked over at him as he continued looking around him.

"What are you doing? Have you lost something?" Fran asked

"Yeah...my bat...I thought I had it...Awww SHIT!" Dino suddenly shouted out

"What?" Luc softly responded with a slightly annoyed tone

"I think I dropped my bat when we were running from those zombies..." Dino stated sadly

"Oh, you mother fucker!" Luc bluntly uttered out

"Wasn't my fault! I panicked" Dino started to shout out

The three hushed him down promptly and motioned him to keep his voice down.

"Ughh it's no use! Just take the axe and go!" Luc ordered in an undertone voice

After Luc and Dino gave each other some cold looks, Dino turned to Giovanni and handed him the axe.

"Here, me and you will go out and see what's going on, cover me with that" Dino said

"Ok!" Giovanni complied

The two slowly opened up the doors keeping the dead out, they slowly emerged with Giovanni gripped the axe firmly and readied himself for any incoming attacks. The hall was empty. The same silence that tormented them after the shooting stopped returned. It was clear in Dino's expression that not knowing what would happen was what was scaring him the most. The hall had no living, just dead zombies with gun shot wounds only in the head. Dino motioned Giovanni over with a hand gesture and showed him the head wound. Giovanni looked at it with a sickly expression. It was clear that he was not used to seeing so much blood.

"What's going on out there?" Luc softly called out to them, only opening the doors just enough for his voice to be heard

"It's clear out here, you can come out" Dino replied

Luc exited the room with Fran not too far behind. They regrouped with Dino and Giovanni and looked down at the ground at the countless zombie corpses on the ground. Fran looked at them for a moment and turned away but tried her best to remain composed in front of the three guys.

"They're...all dead right?" Fran asked in a soft voice

"Yeah, they've all been shot...in the head." Dino said to her reassuringly

"They have? That's smart...destroying the brain will sure as hell kill someone no doubt." Luc said

"Looks like whoever shot them thought of that too, he shot them all in the head." Giovanni stated

"Did you see any sign of whoever was shooting?" Luc finally asked turning to Dino

"No, if he died, we'd see the gun around here...nothing.." said Dino negatively

"Shit...we could have sure used a gun..." Luc said as he paced back and forth

"BANG"

A sound is heard coming from the floor above, the group jump as the sound of the shot was so sudden. They looked at each other and began running towards the stairs with Giovanni firmly holding the axe. They climb the stairs and hear multiple gun shots as they climbed each step. Fran couldn't help feel a bit relieved as the thought of someone with a gun for protection might be able to help them get out alive. The group finally reached the first floor of the hospital, continuously hearing the same gun shot noises they've been hearing. They turn the corner and finally see the man who has been shooting this whole time. He had his back turned to the group, he remained unaware of their presence. The group looked on at the brave man and then realised what he was wearing: He wore a badge on his shoulder.

He grunted as he continued shooting, carefully aiming constantly to the head of his zombie victims. Suddenly, his gun clicked as he was out of bullets, he rapidly grabbed hold of his belt and drew another clip, carefully and quickly reloading his weapon and continued shooting. Fran then attempted to go and get his attention but was stopped by Luc and Dino, they feared if he lost his concentration, he would die. All of the sudden, his gun clicked again and would not fire. He once again reached out for another clip but was taking longer this time.

"Ahh fuck!" he shouted out angrily

He turned around rapidly attempting to run and flinched at the sight of four strangers, he looked at them for a minute and then looked back to see more zombies coming in their direction.

"RUN!" he said without asking any questions about their sudden appearance.

The five ran back down the stairs as the zombies pursued them. The man suddenly was slowing down as he was breathless. It was clear in that moment as the group looked back that he was tired from all the running and shooting he had done. A zombie suddenly leaped down, skipping a couple of steps and managed to jump on the man, he panicked as he was tumbling down the stairs, nearer to the group. He wrestled with the zombie as it attempted to eat him. Giovanni quickly shoved everyone aside and aimed for a moment. Within a millisecond, he gave off a big swing to the head of the zombie, killing it instantly.

The man emerged from under the zombie's remains and they continued down the stairs. They reached the bottom, back in the reception hall.

"Where to now? The entrance is blocked!" the man said as he got everyone's attention

"In here!" Luc shouted

The group made their way back to the room they hid inside before and once again, braced the door with the axe.

"That should hold em" the man said as he noticed the axe being used in that way.

The five sat down on the ground, the man grunted and sighed loudly as he stretched out his muscles. He put the safety on his gun and put it away in his holster.

"So...y'all got trapped here too?" he finally asked the four strangers

"Yeah...we've been in a while." Dino responded

"Ah well, they're bound to find us soon!" the man said optimistically

"So who are you? A policeman?" Fran asked

"Nah nah...security guard. I got stuck with the overnight shift, I was there when things went to shit." he replied

"Oh...I'm sorry.." Fran said in a shocked tone.

"Well, we may be here a while! Best we go through introductions: What're ya names?"

The group looked at each other for a second but realised that there was no harm in satisfying the man's request

"My name's Dino, nice to meet you"

"Luc..."

"Hi, I'm Fran"

"And my name...is Giovanni"

The man looked at each of them as they stated their names, he smiled as he got up to properly introduce himself.

"Nice to meet you all! My name's Bov" the man said

"Bov?" Luc said in a confused tone

"Nickname, kinda stuck..." Bov replied

"Well, Bov, we're glad we have a man of action with us, I reckon we need all the help we can get" Fran said in a pleasant tone

"Bov, do you not have any bullets left?" Dino asked inquisitively

"Nah...ran out; put em all in some of those ugly things' skulls" Bov stated

"How'd y'all know I was here?" Bov finally asked

"We could hear the gun shot from here!" Giovanni stated

"No offence, Bov, but I think you attracted them with all the noise your gun made" Luc suddenly interjected

"What makes you say that, man?" Bov said in a slightly annoyed tone

"When we found you upstairs, I noticed as you shot they grunted louder and lunged more each time you shot" Luc explained

The group looked at Luc in a strange way, they looked puzzled as to how in the heat of that moment he picked up something like that.

"So you think noise attracts them?" Fran asked him

"I think so, I'm just guessing here but...yeah..." Luc replied to Fran

"Look, we can't stay here! I'm really getting bored of this place! There must be a way we can get out!" Dino said raising his voice suddenly

"Shh! You don't want them to hear us?!" Fran said as she hushed him down

"Wait! I got an idea!" Bov suddenly blurted out

"Oooh! What is it?" Giovanni said as he prepared to pay attention.

"The main doors are powered by a generator; the reason they don't open is because there is no power going through. The doctors basically drew it all in to the Extensive Care. If we could somehow charge up the generator, we could open up the doors and get out!" Bov said giving off hand gestures as he explained his plan

"Ok well, small problem: how are we going to charge up a generator?" Luc questioned

"Hmm...that I don't know..." Bov said sadly

The group sat in silence for a moment, thinking up their next move. Suddenly Fran's face beamed as an idea raced through her mind.

"Wait! I know!" Fran shouted out

The group all turned their heads to her quickly.

"When I came in here yesterday, I saw the receptionist had a stun gun on her desk, maybe it's still there?" Fran explained optimistically

"I don't know if a stun gun will be enough to power a generator" Giovanni replied

"There's no harm in trying, Gio! After all, our options are limited" said Fran

"Worth a shot I say! reception desk is across the hall outside these doors; if you all want, I will grab the axe and cover this young lady" Bov said as he turned over to the other guys

"I don't know...Fran, it might be dangerous and who knows how much more energy this guy has; let one of us go instead" Luc stated strongly

"I'll be okay, really" said Fran

"Don't you worry, Goatee. I will keep you guys' lady friend safe and sound, we're just going to grab that stun gun and be back here before ya know it" Bov explained to Luc

"...Call me Goatee again and the axe will not go in your hand but somewhere else" Luc said as he gave the axe to Bov

Dino and Giovanni smirked at the last exchange and watched on as Bov readied the axe and opened the doors. Fran kept close to him as they proceeded along the lobby of the reception. They heard the sounds of distant grunts, frightening them slightly as they continued on. The corpses were still around which continued to startle Fran as she couldn't help but look at them. Bov constantly surveyed the area, making sure one of his newest companions would be safe. They reached the desk where Fran inquired to where Dwight's room was just 24 hours ago. She looked over at a certain corner of the desk but nothing was there. She gazed at the rest of the desk but only saw papers and documents and not the stun gun she saw.

"It's not here...maybe the receptionist took it...?" Fran said sadly to Bov

"Check the draws or the floor, maybe it fell it all the commotion, lot of people were rushing" Bov said as he stayed vigilant

Fran did as she was told and checked the draws first. She rifled through each draw of the desk and went through a bunch of folders and equipment; nothing useful to them. As she finished searching the draws, she crouched down and checked under the desk, there were more papers and stationary but suddenly, she looks at the very far left corner of floor and saw the same stun gun she saw. Bov was right, it must have been dropped during the evacuation.

"I got it!" Fran waved it in the air and cheered

"Nice!" Bov replied excitingly

"RRRRRGGGAAAHAHHH"

A Zombie emerged from one of the corpses thought to be dead and jumped on Fran, it tackled her to the ground and started trying to eat her. Without a moment's hesitation, Bov rushed behind the desk where the attack was going on.

"BRING IT UP! BRING IT'S HEAD UP!" Bov shouted

Fran continued trying to lift the zombie away from her, the zombie was not relenting one bit, Fran gave off a huge grunt as her strength reached it's peak and she knocked away the zombie to a side. Bov shockingly backed off for a second and watched on as Fran suddenly grabbed the stun gun and zapped the zombie right in the skull. The zombie cried out and promptly stopped breathing; it was dead.

"*huughhh* woah..." Fran uttered out as she exhaled loudly

"Fran..." Bov called out to her softly, shocked at how the situation turned out

Fran turned to him and looked him in the eyes for a moment, he was still shocked at how a seemingly sweet girl suddenly beat a zombie single handed. For a moment, there was dead silence. Bov then composed himself and smiled.

"That was freakin' kick ass!" Bov cheered

"..ahaa...t-thanks...though I don't know how I did it!" Fran said to him still breathless

"Adrenaline did some nice shit for you there, Fran" Bov proclaimed

"Yeah...guess that was it...Adrenaline..." Fran exclaimed in a slightly worried tone

"Well, now that we got the stun gun, we best get back to the boys" Bov smiled

The two quickly made their way to the room where the guys were hiding in, they slammed the doors open and put the axe back between the handles to brace it shut, like it was before.

"You're back, good to see you're okay, we heard screaming and zombie grunts..?" Luc said as he looked at Bov and Fran

"We had an unexpected run in, but we're okay..." Bov proudly stated

"I wanted to come over and check it out once we heard screams, but Ms Paranoia here stopped me" Dino responded

""Ms Paranoia" just saved your life, had you gone out there without a weapon you'd be more fucked then Walker" Luc scolded

Dino stood silent at the last remark, while it was true that Walker was dead because of this mess, his death was devastating Dino. Giovanni looked at Dino for a moment and noticed he was slightly upset

"Who's Walker?" Giovanni asked

"My friend...reason I'm here really...he was in hospital after he broke his leg...mutated into some giant zombie. Luc helped me out when I was in trouble.." Dino coldly explained

"I'm so sorry, Dino" said Fran as she tried to cheer him up

"Thanks...doesn't matter now though...you got the stun gun then?" Dino changed the subject

"Yeah, man! Fran even fried an ugly with it – by herself!" Bov proudly expressed to the group

"WHAT?" Luc shouted

The group suddenly turned to him as he broke his rule of thumb to keep quiet to not be found

"She was being attacked and you didn't help her?!" Luc continued shouting at Bov

"Luc, it wasn't his fault! I did it all myself – before he could even act!" Fran explained as she tried calming him down

"Fran, that was really brave of you, well done" Dino congratulated

"Thanks, Dino" Fran smiled

"Yes, I agree with Dino; good job" Giovanni proclaimed

Luc coldly looked at Bov to the point of making him feel uneasy. It was clear that Luc did like the idea of Fran being forced to defend herself when Bov was with her. He suddenly exhaled and turned his attention to Fran.

"Well done I guess..." Luc finally said to her

Fran felt happiness as she finally did something that could really help the group and that they acknowledged it.

"Right-o! Now we just need to get to the generator room!" Bov stated

"Where is this generator room?" Giovanni inquired

"Basement, directly under this room actually, we best take the stairs though" Bov explained

"Sounds good to me" Dino smiled as he agreed with the plan

"Hold on, we shouldn't all go: We only have one weapon between us" Luc interjected

"Goatee is right! I'll take Dino and Giovanni with me" said Bov

"I told you not to call me that! And no! I will go with Dino and Gio, we need you well rested "Mr. Man of Action""Luc responded coldly

"All right then! Head to the stairs to the right of the reception desk; once you reach the basement floor, you will see multiple doors on each side, y'all need to take the second door on the right. There you will find the generator room. Once you're in there, get the stun gun and keep juicing the thing up till the generator's gauge is full" Bov explained as he sketched out his explanation on the ground with a pen found nearby

"You one hundred percent sure this will work?" Dino inquired

"I'm fairly sure!" Bov responded

"All right, let's go guys!" Giovanni said as he got up

"Who's going to hold the axe?" Luc asked

"You had my back before, I have yours now" Dino said to Luc as he got the axe from the handles

"Cool...let's go" Luc said as he made his way to the doors

"We won't be long, once you see the main doors open, make a run for it, Fran and you too Bov" Luc said as he turned to Fran

"What about you three?" Fran asked

"We will make a run for it too, before they shut" Giovanni interjected

"Before they shut? what do you mean?" Fran angrily asked

"Yeah, what the hell you talking about?" said Dino

"Look, I've been thinking about this plan and I have this theory: the stun gun will power up the generator but only for a short amount of time" Giovanni said as he got everyone's attention

"All right well, I got an idea then: how about, me and Fran ready ourselves near the doors. As we see them open through you guys' efforts, we get through. Then, I will hold those doors open till you all get up and get through them" said Bov

"You sure you can do that?" Fran asked

"Long as you guys are quick" Bov affirmed

"All right, we will be quick as we can!" Luc said optimistically

"let's go!" Dino shouted

The three guys make their way through the doors and run as fast as they can towards the stairs near the reception desk. As they got nearer to the stairs, Bov motioned Fran with his hand and she promptly got up and the two started running towards the front doors. Bov and Fran looked at the doors for a moment until Bov quickly got Fran's attention and motioned her to the corner. He whispers in her ear to which she immediately nods.

The three guys make it down the stairs and reach the basement, Dino looked around them with his axe readied. The group made their way down the corridor of the basement, being careful of any zombies that could be lurking behind the doors they passed. Luc suddenly turned to the second door on the left and waved the other two his way. He opened the door and saw the generator, it was making no noise whatsoever, evident of how it was not working.

"All right, Gio: power up this thing, we will cover you" Luc ordered

"Ok, allow me" Giovanni exclaimed as he got the stun gun out

Giovanni crouched down and opened the hatch of the generator, he powered up the stun gun and pressed it on an outlet. He zapped the generator for a few moments and turned to the other two guys.

"It's working, the generator's gauge is going up slowly!" Giovanni said excitingly

"All right! Awesome! told you all it would work!" Dino said as he was ready with his axe at the door

"Oh! Har har har! You sure proved us wrong!" Luc responded sarcastically

Dino smiled for a second and turned his attention back to the door, making sure no zombies would suddenly stop them from opening the door.

"Almost done here, guys. Sorry, this is going really slow: it's about two-thirds of the way done" Giovanni shouted out

"All right, just hurry up okay?" Luc responded

"I'm going as fast as I can, Goatee!" Giovanni angrily uttered out

"What the fuck?! Like it's not enough that one moron calls me that!" Luc shouted out

"Guys, let's keep it together okay? Gio, how much longer?" Dino asked

"Maybe another ten minutes...?" Giovanni guessed

"All right well, I am going to sit—ahhh...down" Luc said as he sat down

"I may as well too..." said Dino, putting his axe down

"Not a good idea, if some zombie comes in, you got to be ready" Luc protested

"Don't worry, got my foot here like this – they won't get in without us knowing" Dino said as he stuck his foot to the door

Giovanni continued zapping the generator without stopping, the only sound in the room was the stun gun's zapping noise as it powered up the generator. The other two begin conversing after a few moments of silence.

"So, I never even asked: how did you end up here, Gio?" Dino inquired

Giovanni didn't look back at Dino but heard his question and responded

"Oh, well, it all began when I was about to have a hearing about getting my PHD and graduating earlier. One of the board members felt sick so me and my professor Dr. Clyde tried to get him to the hospital. The board member then mutated into a zombie and killed my professor...I managed to get away and somehow...ended up in here...I was alone until I found Fran, locked in a toilet" Giovanni explained as he continued zapping

"Haha, she was locked in a toilet?" Dino smirked

"YOU were going to get a PHD?" Luc shockingly responded

"Excuse me, you worthless bitch, I am awesome and smart!" Giovanni turned and shouted out

"Well, anyway, Gio I guess Fran owes you for helping her" Dino joked

"Nah, I like to think I was...like a superhero, you know?" Giovanni smiled

"Make way for Super-G..!" Dino laughed

"Yes, obviously...!" Giovanni affirmed

"You're a douche" Luc said coldly

Suddenly bashing on the door suddenly made the group jump, the large thuds knock away Dino's foot which was bracing the doors. A crawling zombie wearing a hoodie brings down the door and gives a loud grunt. It pounced at Luc quicker then the others could see it. It jumped on Luc and using it's legs, braced his arms, stopping him from moving them.

"DINO! GET THIS FUCKER OFF ME!" Luc panicked

Dino quickly grabbed the axe and had it at the ready, the creature turned and noticed Dino about to swing suddenly, it kicked him in the stomach, knocking him back and disarming him. Giovanni turned and noticed the commotion, he dropped the stun gun and went over to Luc's aid. He lunged at the creature as it was screaming out, marking Luc's end. Giovanni tackled it off Luc moments before it could dig into him with it's sharp claws. Giovanni had it subdued and Dino suddenly got his attention.

"Gio!" Dino shouted out as he threw the axe his way

Giovanni grabbed the axe and within a split second of him grabbing it, he swung it and lodged it into the creature's head. The creature screamed out and stopped almost immediately after. Giovanni sighed loudly and tried to get the axe out of the creature's head. He successfully got it out and passed it over to Dino. Whom had just got up moments before.

"Thanks...Gio...I owe you one..." Luc said as he caught his breath

"It's okay" Giovanni smiled

Dino put his hands on his stomach, he still felt the pain of that kick in his gut but despite the pain, he went over to Luc as Giovanni got back to his task of charging the generator.

"You okay?" Dino asked as he tried to help Luc up

"Yeah...how about you?" Luc responded

"That thing freakin' packs a punch!" Dino shouted out

"Or kick" Luc smirked

"All right, guys! Half way done now!" Giovanni shouted out

"Best we sit down now!" Dino proclaimed

"I-agree!" Luc shouted out in accordance

The two gave off a huge sigh and lied down on the ground as Giovanni restlessly continued charging the generator. After not hearing anything else but the static for a few more minutes, the silence was broken again.

"Think Fran made it out?" Luc asked still lying down after the ordeal

"Yeah, I'm sure she did, she's got Bov with her too: he'd make sure she got out" Dino said reassuringly

"Dunno if I trust him..." Luc said coldly

"What makes you say that? He's done nothing but help us" Dino questioned

"It's nothing, sure you're right" said Luc

"Three quarters of way done!" Giovanni shouted out

"Cool, we're finally going to be outside! Feels like forever since I've been out this god-damn hospital!" Dino shouted out

"Let's not jump for joy just yet: we need to run to the doors – FAST!" Luc instructed

"Yeah, I know: I'm ready" Dino said as he got up and prepared himself

"Err...what's wrong with the axe?" Luc questioned as he gazed at the axe

Dino picked it up and examined it for a second, he grabbed the end of it and shook it. The hilt of it was badly damaged and out of nowhere, it snapped. The axe was split in half and it soon became clear it was no longer a viable weapon.

"Ahh fuck...there goes our ONLY weapon!" Luc panicked

"Maybe it will be okay, we just need to run as fast as we can before any zombies can reach us" Dino explained

"I sure as hell hope you're right! How's the generator coming?!" Luc shouted out

"It is...DONE! LET'S GO!" Giovanni suddenly shouted

The three quickly ran out of the generator room, they made their way up the stairs that led towards the main reception desk. They noticed the generator was making a lot of noise suddenly, prompting the zombies to cry out from a distance. Luc looked back for a moment but continued on, pushing Giovanni aside to make his way to the front. They reached the top of the stairs and noticed a horde of zombies rushing down the stairs from the first floor.

"Oh fuck, RUN!" Dino shouted motioning Giovanni and Luc towards the doors

They ran down the hall and notice Bov struggling to keep the doors open, he was sweating exponentially and grunted out as he saw the group coming his way

"HU—AAHH—HURRY!" Bov grunted out

The doors were fighting to close but Bov was holding them open with great force. The horde was getting faster as the group one at a time slid under Bov's arm and through the door, Luc got out first followed by Dino not long after and subsequently Giovanni slipped under very quickly. Bov gave off another huge grunt and let go of the doors, removing himself as a brace. The doors slammed shut and the zombies remained locked inside the hospital. Bov put his hands on his knees and breathed out.

"Phew! That was rough!" Bov uttered out

The three guys regrouped with Fran, She was waiting on the steps of the hospital entrance. She smiled at the sight of her companions getting out of the hospital alive and they each smiled at her in happiness of seeing her out safe and sound as Bov promised.

"We can take my car!" Bov interjected into the reunion

The five quickly ran down the road, past the blockade Giovanni saw earlier on. They hopped over it rapidly and turned the corner. Bov got out a set of keys and giggled them for a second as he continued running. He equipped his remote and activated the lock of a Jeep parked nearby.

"C'mon get in!" he shouted out as he got in the driver's seat

Dino opened up the passenger seat door and quickly got in while the rest of the group opened doors on the back and got inside.

"Let's get out of here!" Luc shouted out

"Right on it!" Bov responded

Bov reversed the Jeep and drove down the road behind them away from the hospital. The group looked back at the tall skyscraper they had been trapped inside for so long and felt great relief as they were finally out and headed to safety.

"So...where are we going?" Giovanni finally asked


	8. No Safe Haven 3 Protect One's Own

**Left 4 Dead Fan fiction **

**First Campaign: No Safe Haven**

**Chapter Three – Protect One's Own**

The streets were dead silent, nothing but the sounds of groaning zombies echoed the streets. The way the outside was infested with the dead gave the impression of a world of no hope left, no safe haven for anyone still among the living. The silence broke all of the sudden; the zombies turned their undead bodies and witnessed a Jeep speeding past before their eyes. Growls echoed around, raising the awareness of the people inside. Fear struck them as they were in the midst of horror, like a nightmare enveloping reality. The zombies couldn't help but follow the fast vehicle in a sluggish manner. Inside the speeding Jeep, five individuals sat and wondered.

"All right guys, I got to make a quick stop by my place" said Bov breaking the silence in the Jeep

"What do you need...?" Luc asked as he positioned himself closer to the front

"Ahh gotta get some keys, man" Bov responded while quickly giving a glance at Luc

"What are these keys for?" Dino suddenly uttered out

"Police Station down East end, Dad was an officer, kept his keys at home" said Bov

"Was...?" Fran asked in a concerned tone

"Dunno if he's still alive...hope he is..." Bov sadly expressed

"So, Bov, what do we do after we get the keys?" Giovanni asked

"We haul ourselves up in the Station; they're bound to have a workin' radio we could use to contact someone to help" Bov explained

"Very well, sounds like a solid plan" said Luc

"Right, not too far now from my place..." Bov shouted out as he got everyone's attention

The Jeep sped up suddenly, utilising no signals on the turns and no consideration for the rules of the road. More zombies were seen by the group as they drove past quicker then they could get a good look at the dead. Suddenly, Bov pulled up into the drive of a fairly large house. It was a well built up house with a small gateway and porch. The group looked at it for a second as Bov switched off the engine and put his keys in his pocket.

"Okay, best y'all wait here and I'll be right back" Bov proposed as he got out of the car and poked his head in

"Wait, one of us should go with you?" Fran responded

"Nah nah don't you worry, I'll be in and out" Bov dismissed

Bov closed the door of the car and used his remote to lock the doors behind him. He giggled some keys at the door and inserted one into the slot on the door and entered the house, closing the door as he got in.

"Think he will be okay?" Fran asked out loud

"Relax, he will be back in a minute!" Dino said in a slightly angered tone

"Don't worry" said Giovanni in a reassuring tone

"All right, you're probably right" Fran expressed as she looked over at the house

Silence built inside the Jeep. After the hospital ordeal, nobody was in the mood to talk. The group waited patiently for a few minutes. Anticipating the arrival of their new companion.

"He's been gone a while..." Giovanni stated

"Maybe he can't find them...?" Dino guessed

"No, he's been gone too long...Dino, come with me" said Luc as he opened the door of the Jeep

"All right" Dino complied as he too opened the door

"You two stay here, keep her safe..." Luc ordered Giovanni

Giovanni gave a nod to comply with Luc's instruction. He smiled and gave a thumbs up to Luc and Dino

"Be careful, guys..." Fran said in a worried tone

"We will be okay" Luc reassuringly expressed

The two slowly made their way towards the house. They remained vigilant as they opened the gate and crept their way to the front door. Dino looked back at the Jeep, he realised Fran was keeping a sharp eye on them. It was clear to him at that point that the situation was getting to her.

"All right, what do we do? knock?" Dino whispered

"Try it..." Luc responded quickly

Dino knocked at the door and stood there for a second. He tried again after not hearing a sound but no response but not a sound was heard once again. Glances of paranoia and fear were exchanged by the two as they communicated non-verbally, using hand gestures to not make too much noise to alert the dead. Luc motioned Dino try and open the door. Complying to the request, he gripped the door handle firmly and pushed it down to notice the door was open. He opened the door slowly and the two looked inside to see no lights were turned on and that there were signs of struggle within the house. Within seconds it became apparent that something happened in the house before they arrived in the first place. Luc searched the walls for a light switch for a moment, he placed his palm on the walls around him and eventually flipped a switch and the living room's lights were on, working perfectly.

"There...we have light..." said Luc

"This place is wrecked...something must have happened here." Dino stated as he examined the sofa's damages.

"Where the fuck's Bov?" Luc fearfully asked

"Not..sure—BOV! YOU HERE?!" Dino suddenly shouted out

Luc quickly hushed him down within seconds of hearing the shout. His face grew aggravated as he got Dino to stop.

"How many times do I need to tell you to keep it down?!" Luc angrily whispered.

"Sorry! Jesus, look around, just a bust house. Not like the hospital or anything. Let's just find Bov and get out." said Dino

"All right, you check upstairs and I will check around here" Luc instructed

"Okay, be back down as soon as I can" Dino responded

Dino made his way to the staircase, being careful of any sudden movements made. He listened carefully for any sign of Bov's presence. However, there was no sound except the minor noise Luc was making downstairs.

"Bov!" Dino called out in a toned down manner

Dino looked around himself as he reached the second floor, seeing nothing but closed doors, three on one side and another directly down the corridor. After a few moments of thought, Dino opened the closest door to where he was standing and checked inside. Nobody was there, there was no sign of destruction in the room which could only mean nobody had entered it since the start of the apocalypse. Closing the door behind him, he made his way to the next room, he carefully opened the door which revealed to have no damage whatsoever done to it; it was clear that whatever struggle happened in the house, it took place downstairs.

"Shit..not here either..." Dino said out loud to himself

He exited the room, once again closing the door behind him and continued down the corridor to the next room.

Meanwhile downstairs...

"Bov, where the hell are you? We need to go!" Luc called out as quietly as he could

He walked around the living room, opening every door he could see and attempted to find Bov but to no avail. The last door was in his sights. He slowly and carefully opened the door and whispered out Bov's name in a way that could be heard but not from a distance. The door creeks open and Luc stepped inside, he surveyed the room until suddenly, something caught his attention: a scrunched up paper, Luc picked it up and unfolded it. It was a piece of paper with writing which had the name "Josh" on it. Nearby, Luc found an envelope also with the name "Josh" written on it

"Josh...must be Bov's real name...he opened it so...he read it?" Said Luc as he turned the envelope over

Luc began to read the note that was written by someone for Bov. Luc stopped for a moment and read the note to himself in his head.

_Dear Josh_

_I just heard back from my friend Dr. Hayden that whatever is going on there has taken_

_a turn for the worse. I realise you're not free to take calls on your phone during your_

_security shift but, the doctor advised me and your mother that we should all go and _

_leave London immediately as whatever is going on will surely infect us with some _

_sort of virus. Apparently, this virus has mutated a few doctors into zombie like creatures._

_It's hard for me to write this but: me and your mother are leaving London tonight. _

_I'm afraid waiting for you was ill advised by the doctor. You must make your way to _

_the cabin up north, it's where we are going but I have a plan for us to take shelter_

_in the castle up on the hill near the house; it will definitely hold out for us till this_

_panic ends. This next part, you must follow to the letter: take my station keys_

_(I left them for you) and go to the station, fill a bag with around a dozen weapons_

_and proceed to any evacuation helicopter there will be (The doctor ordered them before he _

_called me) that will be offered. This next part is hard to ask but necessary...I want you to _

_shoot everyone but the pilot. Make him fly to where the cabin is and then we kill him after._

_This goes against everything I taught you but...it's the only way..I'm so sorry to ask this of you_

_Good luck, me and your mother will be waiting for you and the helicopter._

_Be safe son, come back to us soon._

_Dad_

Luc remained stunned at the message, he re-read it a second time to make sure he wasn't imagining it's words but there was no mistake, the note gave instructions to Bov. Instructions that Bov should follow no matter what. Luc panicked but couldn't shout out to Dino. He quickly ran out of the room and made his way quickly up the stairs, suddenly bumping into Dino near the top.

"Hey! Woah! What's going on? I'm here!" Dino blurted out in response to Luc's haste.

"Dino! Something bad has happened! It's Bov.." Luc panicked

"What...? I found him, he's on his way" Dino responded

"You found him? where was he?!" Luc questioned in a alerted tone

"He couldn't find the keys apparently, he was in one of the rooms searching, he found them though!" said Dino

"Listen, Bov is -" Luc begins to talk until he is suddenly interrupted

"All right, guys? Sorry about keeping y'all waiting! Couldn't find the fucking things!" said Bov, joining the two

waving a set of keys around in his hand

"Let's get out of here..." Luc said in a cold tone

The three guys proceeded to the front door and Bov closed it behind him. He locked it and regrouped with Luc and Dino as they marched to the Jeep where Fran and Giovanni were waiting for them to come back. The guys all got into the Jeep and fastened their seat belts.

"You guys sure took your time!" said Giovanni in an annoyed tone

"You had us worried, is everything okay? You got the keys?" Fran asked

"Yep, got em right here! Couldn't find em, sorry about the wait, guys!" Bov apologised energetically

"We're going to the station now, yes?" Luc coldly asked Bov

"Yeah man, don't you worry, we're good to go now, hang on tight!" said Bov while starting up the vehicle

The Jeep drove off, making many turns and sped fast across the town. The fuel tank light went off all of the sudden, which was unwelcome news for the group. However, Bov continued and ignored the warning. The four looked at each other, wondering why he would ignore such a warning.

"Fuel's goin' low...it's all right though, no worries guys! We're good to get there anyway!" Bov reassured

"Okay, as long as you're sure..." Fran responded

"Thanks for comin' check up on me Luc and Dino, by the way..." Bov suddenly blurted out

"No problem, you helped us out a lot back at Mahogany, I'd say we're even now." Dino happily responded

"Sure...no problem" said Luc

Silence enveloped in the Jeep, everyone was buried in thought, Luc looked around at the group and then stared at

Bov.

"What's up Luc? You seem angry...?" Fran asked after observing Luc for a few minutes

"Yeah, you look weird!" Giovanni exclaimed

"...It's nothing...don't worry about it..." Luc brushed off

"...Okay...if you want to share, do so..." Fran reassured

Luc gave a small nod to comply. He proceeded to look the other way, outside where the streets were now full of zombies.

"We're here!" Bov stated out loud

The group exited the Jeep, closing the doors as Bov got out and locked it. He took the keys out of his pockets and giggled them for a moment and selected a single key.

"Follow me, people..." said Bov leading the group to the doors.

The group proceeded to the doors, they stopped and waited for Bov to open up the doors to the building. It was an old structure, fairly big with very few windows. It seemed well built up to keep zombies out to the group. After a few moments, Bov pushed the doors open and the group entered the station. Bov locked the doors after everyone was inside.

"All right, that will keep the uglys out..." Bov stated

"Okay so, now we contact someone with the radio you said?" Giovanni asked inquisitively

"Yeah, yeah...we got to find out if they're doin' evacuations" Bov responded

"Yes...maybe they will have helicopters..." Luc said in a moody tone

"Yeah! Hopefully!" said Bov energetically

"All right then, let's tune in!" Dino finally instructed

"This way then" said Bov leading the way

The group made their way down a corridor with multiple doors on each side. Each was an office which contained a desk and a shelf filled with folders. They walked down the corridor and walked through two doors and reached a different type of office with a radio on the desk.

"This was where my dad worked on dispatch shift" Bov explained

Bov proceeded to check the radio and began pushing some buttons and turning the dial on it.

"You sure you know how to use that?" Dino asked

"Yeah, Dad was training me here in summers. I plan, or planned to join the force someday" said Bov

"You would be a great officer, Bov" Fran happily stated

"Thanks! That's nice of ya" Bov responded

"Okay so...does it work...?" Luc asked

"Haaang on a second..." said Bov, continuing to adjust the radio

"PZZZTTTZZZZZZZ"

The radio started to make noises, it was clear at that point that it was still operational and that there was a chance

the group could make contact with someone.

"We-a-d-please-g-zzzzzzzz"

the signal dropped dead after a few seconds, angering Bov for a brief moment as he continued re-calibrating the device.

"That sounded like an announcement...maybe with an evacuation plan?" said Fran

"Hopefully..." said Dino

"It must be...what other crap is going on?" Giovanni bluntly said out loud

"Yeah, that's true too..." Fran said in accordance

"Get it fixed, Bov, I'll be right back" Luc said as he abruptly left

"Where are you going?" Giovanni asked as Luc walked away

"I saw a coffee machine, I need one..." Luc responded without stopping

"I'll join you" Fran said as she walked over to Luc

Dino and Giovanni are left behind with Bov, he continued to try and fix the radio while Dino motions Giovanni to a corner to speak to him.

"Hey so, you think we're safe here?" Dino asked

"Should be...zombies shouldn't be able to go past the door, it's pretty solid" Giovanni proudly gave his opinion

"Sorry we took so long back there..." Dino continued

"It's okay, me and Fran had a pretty interesting talk" said Giovanni

"Yeah? What did you two talk about?" Dino inquired

"Well, she said she felt safe with us, that she might have been dead if I didn't find her..." Giovanni explained

"I suppose if you didn't get her out that toilet, yeah, good job with that" Dino complimented

"Why, thank you...thank you very much" Giovanni said in an arrogant tone

Meanwhile, in the hallway near the reception desk, Luc and Fran are drinking coffee from out of the machine

"*Drinks* ahhh been ages since my last black coffee...hmm..." Luc said as he drank his cup

"Yeah, I've been trapped so, no coffee there!" Fran responded

The two go silent for a moment, drinking their coffees in small sips, looking around them

"I didn't mention it before but, you're from the library outside Mahogany..." Luc suddenly stated

"Yeah, Yes I am! I don't believe I've seen you there?" Fran happily responded

"I've been there a few times, I recognise you just visually really" said Luc

"Well, I'm glad I am with you...and Dino and Gio, don't know where I'd be...still in the bathroom..." Fran said in a relieved tone

"Yeah...Yeah you were lucky that Gio was around, he told us how he saved you" Luc explained

"Think that radio will end up working? Find an evacuation?" Fran wondered and asked

"Yeah...they will...I know it..." Luc said in a slightly sad tone

"What's wrong? You've been acting differently ever since you got back from Bov's house...?" Fran said in a concerned voice

"Nothing's wrong!" Luc angrily stated

"okay...okay...I'm here to talk though, if you want...?" Fran once again tried to reassure him

Luc did not respond to what Fran said, he brushed off what she said, continuing to harbour the truth.

"Let's go see how the radio's coming along" Luc said changing the subject

"Okay" Fran followed and threw her finished coffee cup in the bin

Luc and Fran regroup with Dino and Gio, they exchanged friendly glances and turned their attention to Bov

"Any luck?" Dino asked

"Yeah! Think I got it!" Bov responded as he let go of the dial

The radio static soon became muffled, with barely understandable dialogue coming out of the speakers. The five waited in anticipation as the radio's signal was alternating between a bad signal. The signal eventually became stronger and the words coming out of the speakers.

"_We—just received word that the outbreak of the virus, originating from an unknown substance has spread _

_beyond the general Mahogany town area. The infected people are now mutated into zombie-like creatures_

_which have already caused the deaths of a hand full of people. Our informant at the hospital has requested_

_helicopter evacuation for all non-infected individuals within the London area. We've been informed that a_

_evacuation chopper will be prepared to take any surviving people to a secure, military based camp where_

_food and shelter will be provided until the situation will be stabilised. To any surviving people listing to this_

_broadcast, please make your way towards Benfold Industry main building's rooftop. A chopper provided_

_by the head of the company is collaborating with the armed forces to extract people from the city every 45 minutes in of an hour. We here at the 7 news will be passengers on the next chopper and await any of you still out there, _

_do not hesitate to arm yourselves just in case. Thank you for your attention, we will re-broadcast every half an hour _

– _Good luck to all of you.."_

Bov suddenly turned to the four after listening intently along with the others.

"All right, Benfold Industry, that's just on the border to the city's west exit; We need a plan, guys" Bov exclaimed

"Yeah, if we're going to go there, we got to arm ourselves – all of us" Luc interjected

"Way ahead of ya...I'd like to teach you all how to shoot" Bov proclaimed

"You...can do that?" Fran worryingly asked

"Yeah, course! Dad taught me himself when I was fourteen!" Bov responded optimistically

"I'll do it – count me in" Dino stated

"Me too, we will be just so AWESOME!" Giovanni shouted out

"Fran? You in?" Luc asked as he turned to her

"...Yes...I don't want to die...and if it's the only way...let's do it!" Fran said confidently

"Then let's get started" said Bov

Bov got up and lead the group to a different room, he used a different key to open the door to this room. After pressing the handle down, he opened the door and the group made their way inside. The room was packed with

many different types of weapons. Assault Rifles, Shotguns, Handguns, Sniper Rifles, there were enough weapons for

a small war.

"Wow...never seen this kind of gear before all in one room!" Dino said in an amazed tone

"I'm...actually impressed..." said Luc as he looked around himself

"Are those big guns hard to shoot?" Fran inquired

"Well, those yeah but...we will save those for the...let's say advanced class" Bov explained

"Wait..you know how to use THOSE kind of guns?" Giovanni asked in a surprised manner, pointing at the Assault Rifle

"Yeah, kind of, I used that like twice or so..." Bov answered

"Well, let's get down to it" said Luc, snapping his fingers

"All right, first thing's first: choose ya weapons" said Bov, showcasing the armoury

The group looked around the walls, the guns were all mounted on stands and hooks. They browsed their choices in the same way one would browse in a supermarket. Eventually, one by one, each person picked a weapon which would be the weapon they would make use of if need be. Confident with their choices, they reported back to Bov for further instruction. The group lined up alongside each other and each look at the weapon choices of their companions.

"Ahaha...Gio...you seriously think you can use a shotgun?" Luc laughed

"Excuse me! I am like...just awesome and bad-ass? And what makes you think you can use a Sniper?!" Gio angrily responded

"It should be easy, plus I doubt you can aim with that thing, might as well have someone who can aim" said Luc

"Fuck you bitch..." Giovanni mumbled

"Dino's one looks really heavy!" Fran stated

"I dear pray that you have good aim, Dino..." Luc said worryingly

"No worries, I used this all the time in shooters..." Dino said in a confident tone

"Not the same thing..." said Fran

"Whatever, I'll learn" Dino answered back

"Fran, that looks pretty cool too!" Giovanni complimented

"Thanks, this one isn't as heavy as it looks! Think it will be great!" Fran said happily showing off a sub-machine gun

"Right well, y'all got your weapons so now, the fun part: practice shooting them!" said Bov as he showed them into

the practice room

The four lined up on a booth each, in front of them on the other side was a wooden, human shaped cut-out with aiming circles on various parts of the body. The four all held their new weapons in a downward position and waited for

Bov's instructions

"All right, first thing, this is important: always hold your weapons to a side when you're not using them, and have

the safety ON. It's usually on the top of the weapon, like so and then release it whenever you need to shoot. Next

Important rule: when you ready your weapons, like so...don't do all this bullshit and shoot sideways like the movies

okay? That shit's dangerous..." Bov instructed as he showed off his weapon as an example

"Right so, you all see your dummies there? That's what you're going to be shootin'. Now, important thing: as Luc said in the hospital, shooting them in the head is the way to go, remember that always. I personally wasted two whole clips

because I didn't shoot there at first. ALWAYS shoot in the head if you see any of those ugly pricks" Bov continued

"Right, so let's begin: ready your weapons" Bov instructed

The four followed his orders and held their guns up and aimed at the target.

"Keep your weapons steady, that's the key to aiming well" said Bov

"Fran, aim a little higher..."

"Gio, little lower..."

"Luc, try hold your breath, will help with yours"

"Dino...little more to the left..."

"All right, y'all are going to shoot at the same time..."

"3...2...1...FIRE!" Bov shouted

Gun fire echoed throughout the room, half of everyone's clips were fired until they all eventually stopped

"Arrghhh" Dino grunted out

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH MY EARS!" Giovanni shouted

"Fuck me..." Luc angrily blurted out

"oh my god..." Fran cried out, holding her left ear.

"Sorry guys, usually you'd get earmuffs but, you got to get used to the sound and quickly too" Bov bluntly stated

"Right...let's continue..." said Luc, recuperating from the damage

"My shoulder kinda hurts a bit.." Dino said in a concerned tone

"That's just the kickback, man...like the noise, you get used to it." Bov responded

The four fired again, carefully making sure that the target's head was being hit. Multiple attempts were made, many gone badly, some gone well and some excellent shots were made after a while by most of the group. The training went on for hours, the confidence of the group was growing at a slow but steady rate as they gain the knowledge to truly protect their own.


	9. No Safe Haven 4 Prepare for Peril

**Left 4 Dead Fanfiction **

**Campaign 1: No Safe Haven **

**Chapter Four – Preparation for Peril**

Late at night, the streets were no different than day. Crawling with the dead, they lurked every corner and sluggishly paced around the now empty neighbourhood. Within the Police Station, the four survivors were barricaded inside and prepared themselves for a mission that could bring them to their safe haven. Most of the survivors were asleep except one, the armoury doors were opened. Luc entered the room and equipped his Sniper Rifle which was on a sling going down from his right shoulder to his left hip. He aimed for a few seconds, holding his breath as he did so and fired a loud shot which nailed the target's head.

"Nice shot" a voice complimented from behind.

Luc turned around and saw it was Dino, holding two cups of coffee in his hand. The steam and the smell caught Luc's attention for a second.

"Thanks..This thing is so satisfying to use when you get it right" Luc explained

"You look like you can use one of these" said Dino as he handed one of the coffee cups to Luc

"Thanks..." Luc accepted and sipped immediately

"So...why are you practising at this hour? Aren't you tired?" Dino asked inquisitively

"Nah..Don't sleep much anyway, might as well do something useful" Luc answered dismissing the question

"I couldn't sleep either...thought I'd practice too" said Dino, finishing his own coffee and grabbing his Assault Rifle from the rack at the end of the room.

Dino positioned himself and aimed down the sights of the rifle, he took a few seconds to aim and subsequently let out a burst of bullets towards the head of the target. Most of the bullets hit the head, with a few dropping towards the neck.

"Pretty awesome isn't it? How quickly we learned to do this shit?" Dino jokingly blurted out

"Aiming's the only hard part really.." Luc added

"Yeah..." Dino agreed

Luc looked at Dino for a second, who was finishing off his clip, he continued to fire as Luc watched on. As he stopped to reload, Luc got his attention.

"Dino...I got to tell you something, been meaning to tell you" said Luc in a serious tone

"What's that?" said Dino turning his head to Luc while reloading his rifle

Luc subsequently looked at the doors and quickly went over to close them and walked back to Dino's side

"Bov is planning to betray us" Luc revealed

Dino looked at him strangely for a second, confused as to what made him believe such a thing

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Luc quickly got out of his pocket a scrunched up piece of paper and unfolded it, he then held out his hand

"I found this at his house..It's from his parents" said Luc

Dino grabbed the paper and began reading it. His eyes lit up wide open at what was on the paper and eventually looked up at Luc in shock

"Oh my god...you think he...?" Dino uttered out

"I don't know...I don't know if he saw it or if he's going through with it but all I know is we can't trust him!" Luc whispered in slight anger

"Let's go find out" Dino angrily loaded his rifle and began to walk

"No! Wait...let's wait on it a little longer...see if he does something suspicious. He doesn't know that we know this plan" said Luc as he stopped Dino from walking out

"Fine...okay...Do Gio and Fran know?" Dino calmed down and asked

"No...You're the only other person who knows" Luc responded

"We should tell them" Dino stated

"Fran's...kind of taking a liking to him I think...Don't know if she will believe us...Plus she hardly knows us. Gio...Well, same thing really. Fact is, right now they see him as the guy who will get them out of this" Luc explained

Dino and Luc looked at each other in concerned expressions for a few moments and then eventually, Luc picked up his Sniper and aimed it again towards the target.

"In any case...best we keep ourselves sharp.." said Luc as he shot a bullet, piercing the head of the target.

**The next morning - 9:48am**

Giovanni and Fran made their way together to the canteen area of the station, where Luc and Dino were eating and drinking at a table. The two joined them as they grabbed some plates of toast and marmalade

"Morning guys!" Fran greeted them as she sat down

"Hello!" Giovanni greeted as he too sat down

"Morning" Luc and Dino said in unison

"You two look really tired, did you not sleep much?" Fran asked

"Not really no" – "Yeah, not really" Luc and Dino responded respectively

The group began eating until suddenly, Luc turned to Fran

"Where's Bov?" he asked

"Oh, he said he will join us in a minute" Fran answered

"So, are any of you training today?" Giovanni changed the subject

"Me and Dino got some in most of the night, think I'll just see if we can use anything on our mission" said Luc

"I'm pretty tired of shooting for a while, going to leave it for a bit" said Dino

"All right well, me and Gio are training today so...that's what's going on" Fran stated

"I must master the pump-ass shotgun" Giovanni exclaimed

Dino, Luc and Fran chuckled for a few moments, to Giovanni's confusion

"Haha...it's pump-ACTION, Gio..." Dino laughed

"Ahh..Well...a...Shut up!" Giovanni blurted out

Bov suddenly entered the cafeteria and greeted the four at the table. Luc and Dino looked at each other for a second and then turned to Bov.

"Morning" they all said together

"Hey, mornin' lads and Fran!" Bov happily greeted them as he sat down

"Bov, I was hoping you could continue to show me some tips on my gun" Fran asked politely

"Sure! Sure! I'd love to" Bov enthusiastically answered

"How you findin' the shotgun, Gio? Good?" Bov turned to Giovanni

"Yes, it's pretty good, fairly straight forward. Plus it's pretty fun" Giovanni stated

"You can bet your ass he likes the shotgun" Luc joked

All except Gio laughed at Luc's joke, to which Giovanni turned to Luc

"Go to hell you worthless bitch" Giovanni called out

"Right guys, I heard the radio just now, another evac's goin' on tonight at 9. We wanna be on it" Bov now serious notified the group

"You think we will be ready?" Fran asked

"Yeah, course! I saw what you all can do, before and after guns! You will be fine!" Bov optimistically encouraged

"In that case, I better make sure I'm a good shot by time we leave...I'll come practise some more too" Dino added

"Right okay man" Bov affirmed

The five finished their meals and preceded towards the exit of the canteen, they each split up to go do their respective tasks.

**Later that day – 14:30pm**

Fran and Giovani exited the room alongside Bov, with their guns on slings as Luc's was and were then greeted by Dino and Luc. The two looked at each other in the same concerned expressions as they engaged the rest of the group.

"How'd it go?" Dino asked

"Great! Bov spent all this time helping us both, we're both bad-ass now!" Fran excitingly stated

"Indeed! We landed headshots all the time up to an hour ago" Giovanni bragged

"Great, at least now we will be ready" Luc

"What have you two been up to all this time?" Fran asked

"Nothing...just..resting, discussing plans.." Luc hesitantly responded

"Yeah..." Dino affirmed

"Well, speakin' of plans, best we discuss one for tonight" Bov interjected

The group proceeded to the canteen and sat down at a table. Bov grabbed a pen and paper on the way and laid the paper on the table as the group readied themselves to listen. Bov scribbled down as he explained a plan.

"Right, okay so: Benfold Industry main building is on the other side of town from here. It will take bout 45 minutes to get there, good thing for no traffic. We should proceed on foot bit' before so we don't make too much noise case there's more dead. If there are any, we can take em' out between five of us. We go inside, best we don't take a lift though. We got to get to the roof on foot so if there's dead inside, we got to stick together tight and take em out of our way"

"Okay, sounds good" Giovanni responded

"What if we run out of ammo?" Dino asked

"We will grab a bag, I'll carry it and we put in ammo for all types of weapons we got...even few spare handguns" Bov stated

"While we're in there...keep an eye out for any weapons like axes or anything like that" Luc interjected

"Right, yeah...the one in the hospital sure was useful" Dino agreed

"Especially how it doesn't make noise like a gun" Luc added

"Right, yeah so, any other questions?" Bov asked

The group did not say a word and after a few moments, Bov stood up.

"All right people! Let's get to that helicopter!" Bov encouraged enthusiastically

"Right!" everyone said in unison

"Everyone get some rest, we've got a hell of a night our way!" Bov instructed

The four exited the canteen and headed their separate ways. They went to rest for what was to be the most tense night of their lives.

**Evening – 5:25pm**

Each member of the group lined up at the entrance, heavily armed and ready to fight. Bov joined the group, armed as well and handed out flashlights to the group.

"I found a bunch of flashlights round back, use some tape from the counter over there and attach them tight on your main weapons, make sure you can access the switch on em too. We will need em in case power's out there, which is likely.." Bov instructed.

The group followed Bov's instructions and firmly taped the flashlights around carefully making sure the switch is still accessible.

"Excellent, let's be off people!" Bov shouted out

"What about the dead outside?" Giovanni pointed out

"Yeah, we can't waste ammo..." Dino added

"Could distract them maybe? Enough for us to get to the Jeep?" said Fran

"Maybe...Luc! take your Sniper and scout out how many exactly are outside, so we know what we're dealing with. There are plenty of windows upstairs for you to look around from high ground" Bov instructed

"Okay, back in a bit" Luc complied as he left the group and ran upstairs

"Right, we need someone to volunteer to do the distracting" said Bov

"I will do it!" Giovanni stated

"You sure, Gio?" Dino asked

"Obviously, I am most likely the fastest here" Giovanni reassured

"Okay, right so...Gio will distract them by goin' out the back way, once he draws em away from the main door, rest of us will make a run for the Jeep which is parked on the other end of the road, diagonally to the right. Once we're in the Jeep, we will pick you up. left of the back door's alleyway leads to another road, I'll pull up so that when you get out, you will see the car. " Bov continued to explain

"All right, got it!" Giovanni understood

"Okay...sounds good" Fran said, despite having a worried tone

"Let's unblock the back way for Gio" said Bov

Bov, Dino and Giovanni along with Fran proceeded to the back door of the station and started removing the desks that stopped the door from opening. After removing the desks, Luc arrived moments later.

"I checked it out, we got about 24 of them out there" Luc stated

"Not bad! Gio's going to distract em while we make a run for the Jeep out front" Bov explained

"All right, good luck" Luc said to Giovanni

"Why thank you" Giovanni smiled

"Good luck, Gio" Fran and Dino both said

Giovanni prepared himself to exit the door, he gripped firmly on the handle and was waiting for Bov to give him a signal to go. The others went to the front of the station and prepared themselves to run as well. With everyone in position, Bov yelled out to Giovanni.

"Gio, on my go, run out! Okay?" Bov shouted

"OK!" Giovanni shouted back

"Ready guys? No matter what, make sure you get to the car, don't stop for anyone" Bov instructed to Fran, Luc and Dino

"...okay" – "okay" "Right" Fran, Luc and Dino said respectively

"OK...3...2...1...GO GIO!" Bov shouted out

The door is opened and slammed shut in the back of the station, Giovanni equipped his weapon and ran down the alleyway. On reaching the end, he saw the dozens of zombies lurking outside the main entrance.

"HEY! HEEELOOOOO!" Giovanni shouted out

"OVER HERE!" he continued to shout

The dead turned their attention to Giovanni, they started to move towards him, suddenly building up speed. Giovanni noticed they were getting closer. He beckoned them for a few more moments and proceeded to run back to the alleyway he came from.

Without wasting any time, Bov poked his head outside and noticed they were chasing Giovanni. He motioned the others to come out and all of them proceeded to run towards the Jeep.

Suddenly, a corpse of a zombie springs up and grabs hold of Fran, she screamed out as she wrestled the fairly powerful monstrous creature.

"HELP! GUYS! AGGGHHH!" Fran screamed out, struggling to break free

Dino and Luc both turned around, noticing Fran in danger

"FRAN!" Luc yelled out, turning around and drawing his handgun

Dino drew his handgun as well and tried to aim towards the zombie

"WE HAVE NO TIME, C'MON" Bov shouted out to Dino

"WE CAN'T LEAVE HER!" Dino shouted back

Bov lowered Dino's gun quickly and shoved him towards the Jeep's direction

"GO!" Bov shouted out

Dino looked back for a quick second and hesitantly ran towards the Jeep

"MATE! We haven't got time! SHE'S FUCKED!" Bov yelled out

"FUCK YOU!" Luc angrily shouted back without turning, he aimed his gun towards Fran and the zombie

"LUC! HELP!" Fran continued to scream, the zombie tried it's hardest to bite Fran but was being punched continuously

Luc took a deep breath and shot his gun, the bullet pierced the zombie's skull, dropping the zombie down to the ground, releasing Fran from its grip. Fran rejoined the group, smiling at Luc for a second and continued to run. Bov, Luc, Fran and Dino eventually entered the vehicle. Bov quickly started up the engine and drove up the road as quickly as possible.

"C'mon Gio...please be okay" Fran uttered out

The Jeep turned the corner quickly and started to pull up to the left. They waited for a moment but there was no sign of Giovanni.

"Where the hell is he?!" Dino said angrily

"Oh my god...did he not make it...?" Fran said worringly

"If he doesn't show himself in a minute, we'll go" Bov stated

Giovanni suddenly came racing down the alleyway with a few zombies chasing after him, he screamed out to the Jeep and waved his arms

"HEY! OPEN THE DOOR!" he shouted out as he continued running without relenting

Luc opened the back door of the Jeep quickly and pushed it out. Giovanni reached the Jeep and turned around, he kicked the one zombie that was catching up to him.

"YEEEAH!" Giovanni taunted

"GET IN!" everyone shouted out

Giovanni quickly got into the Jeep and closed the Jeep door.

"Idiot..." Luc uttered out

Giovanni breathed in heavily for a moment, regaining his energy from all the running he did.

"Well done, Gio" Dino complimented

"Last phase, people! Next stop: Benfold Industry Main Building!" Bov announced

Fran looked at Luc, who then looked back at Fran. She smiled at him, it was clear that she was very greatful that Luc didn't give up on her as what was instructed previously about not stopping no matter what. Luc gave a small grin and then turned his head to the front. Dino and Gio both gazed outside at the streets which had dead all over it at that point.

Bov pressed down the accelerator firmly and the five drove off into the night, armed and ready to reach salvation.

*Survivors' Equipment for Finale*

Dino – M16 Assault Rifle, 9mm Handgun

Luc – IMBEL Bolt Action Sniper Rifle, 9mm Handgun

Fran – UMP45 Sub-Machine gun, 9mm Handgun

Giovanni – Itacha 37 Pump Action Shotgun, 9mm Handgun


	10. No Safe Haven Finale Price of Safety

**Left 4 Dead Fanfiction **

**Campaign 1: No Safe Haven **

**Chapter Five (Finale) – Price of Safety**

***Survivors' Equipment for Finale***

**Dino – M16 Assault Rifle, 9mm Handgun**

Luc – IMBEL Bolt Action Sniper Rifle, 9mm Handgun Fran – UMP45 Sub-Machine gun, 9mm Handgun Giovanni – Itacha 37 Pump Action Shotgun, 9mm Handgun Bov – Akimbo 9mm Handguns

Benfold Industries, once the largest companies in the industry of oil and gas is now enveloped in dead. The flesh eating monstrosities, former shadows of the workers and locals swarmed the perimeter like birds lurking around their niche. The growling sounds of the zombies echo'd the inside of the facilities; only the dripping of oil dropped the ground made noise from inside, there was just darkness. A humming sound was heard, getting louder as the dead turned their cold mal-formed heads to its source. The humming developed into an engine rev, its sound waves bounced off the trees, alerting the dead around the building. The dead sluggishly raced to the source, their nature pushed them to react like a child without inhibition. A Jeep emerged from the top of a steep hill; the dead looked on in astonishment and waited for a moment anticipating more events to unfold. Figures emerged from the vehicle, each armed from top to bottom. But the dead did not hesitate, as it was not their nature to pass up the whiff of human flesh. The horde raced toward their pray, intent on harvesting the flesh off their pray.

The five figures loaded their guns, shooting with great precision all the dead racing for dinner. The corpses accumulated from the centre of the hill to the bottom, the wounds pop'd their heads and ended their undead lives immediately. Only steam was coming out of the weapons of the five by the end.

**Evening 6:12**

"Phew...that went better then I imagined" Fran commented, setting aside her sub-machine gun.

"Yeah, they never stood a chance!" Dino added

"Keep your eyes open, people. We're not out of the woods yet..." Bov alerted, scouting the area thoroughly

"Let's move..." said Luc, motioning the group forward

The group jogged down the hill, each pointing their main weapons in multiple directions. They cautiously made sure no more dead lurked the outside. Giovanni aimed his shotgun to the right, he noticed a handful of zombies remaining, lunging towards him and the group.

"To the right!" Giovanni shouted out

The group turned to the right within seconds, loading their weapons for a second and took aim, they all fired shots towards the rushing zombies, dropping around two or three each.

"C'mon, let's get in before more come at us! Drop any on the way!" Bov ordered

The group followed Bov as he ran to the main gate, they reached a metal gate of around almost 3 feet tall. Bov tried to open it by force but to no avail. The gate clearly was automatic and could not be opened from the outside.

"Gimme a boost! We got to climb this thing!" Bov shouted out, grabbing Dino's attention

Dino slung his rifle on his back and positioned himself back against the gate, he put his hands together and lowered them. Bov placed his foot on Dino's hands as the group helped lift Bov up to reach over the gate. Bov stretched out and grabbed hold of the top. Dino let go of Bov's foot as he lifted his legs over the fence and turned his body around still clinging onto the gate.

"One of you, come up, I'll grab ya!" said Bov

"Fran, go..." said Luc, motioning to Dino who was ready to help another person over

"Right..." Fran complied

Like Bov did before, Fran placed her foot on Dino's hands as he lifted her up for her to reach the top. Bov held his hand out to help her over, she grabbed his hand firmly and allowed herself to be brought upwards. She lifted her legs over the gate and mimicked Bov's position on the opposite side of the gate.

"Thank you..." said Fran as she gripped firmly the metal bars.

"Right, next one!" Bov shouted out

"Gio, you're up" said Dino, as he put his hands back into position

"Okay!" said Giovanni, slinging back his shotgun

Giovanni placed his foot on Dino's hands and within seconds caught Bov's hand. Because Giovanni was the tallest and thinnest of the group, he was brought up with little effort. He lifted his legs over the gate and positioned himself next to Fran.

"Right lads, one of you next!" Bov ordered out

"You go" said Dino to Luc

"Yeah..." said Luc, preparing himself to be lifted up

He placed his foot on Dino's hands as he reached out for Bov's hand. Bov lifted and helped position him to his right where there was space. As he lifted his legs over the gate, he rotated his body around and looked down at Dino.

"Right, make a big jump and grab my hand, mate!" Bov shouted out to Dino

"Okay!" Dino responded back as he gained some distance, readying himself for a jump

Suddenly, the silence that enveloped around the building was broken. An ear shattering car alarm beeped out and echo'd across the perimeter. He screams of the dead ensued and lit up the eyes of the four survivors clinging to the other side of the gate. Dino turned around and noticed a large horde of dead, racing down at an extremely fast pace. Dino's eyes lit up in fear as he quickly turned back to the group and shouted out.

"Fuck! Help me up!" said Dino as he sprinted

Bov leaned out and stretched his hand out further then he did with the others. The rest of the group too reached out their hands to try and help their companion. As he sprinted towards the gate and jumped up, Bov grabbed onto his arm and grunted out as he tried to lift him up. The dead had now reached the gate and waved their undead arms in the air, attempting to catch their fleeing pray.

As Dino dangled, being held up by Bov, Dino kicked the zombie's hands away as they constantly attempted to grab him. Luc and Giovanni reached out for Dino to help Bov to bring him up.

"graahhh! Come on!" Bov grunted out

Luc grabbed hold of Dino's other hand and helped him up, until Dino was clinging onto the gate with his hands gripped onto the side, he climbed over to the same side as the others as they jumped down off the gate.

"You ok?" Fran asked Dino as he put his hand on his shoulder

"Yeah, I'm fine...thanks.." Dino panted

"Doesn't look like there are any zombies here" Giovanni stated as he surveyed the area

"Good, let's get inside and clear out, we're gonna wanna be on roof as soon as possible" Bov added

The group jogged towards the main doors, Bov put his hand on the handles and pulled them down but it wasn't opening, it soon became clear that the doors were locked and needed keys.

"Fuck me! We need keys to get in ere" said Bov as he turned to the others behind him

"Oh my god...You'd think they'd leave it open since an evac is going on..." Luc angrily stated

"Maybe they only open it when the helicopter's here?" Fran suggested

"Yes, that makes sense..." Giovanni added on

"So what now? Do we have to find the keys? Maybe there is another way in?" Dino asked

"Nah, we gotta find the keys...surely there are some lyin' around" Bov answered

"There's a booth over by the parking entrance over there" said Giovanni as he pointed diagonally left

"Let's try there" said Dino

The group jogged towards the parking entrance booth, aiming their weapons around the area as they constantly moved. Luc ran ahead and positioned himself, crouched near the booth door.

"I'll cover you guys" said Luc, readying his sniper

"All right, cool. Let's see..." said Bov as he looked into the booth door window

"We got a dead guy...a key might be on him or in there somewhere" Bov added

"One of you go in, search the place" he ordered as he turned to the others

"Why can't you go..?" said Luc in a suspicious tone

"Ahh well, I got a good shot in case anything happens!" Bov answered in a hesitant tone

Luc looked at Bov coldly as he turned around towards the booth door, Luc was as sure as ever at this point that Bov was up to something.

"I'll search it" Giovanni announced

"Ok, wait Gio...shoot the guy, never know if he's a zombie..." Bov said sternly

"All right" Giovanni complied

Giovanni entered the booth and shut the door behind him, he slung his shotgun on his back and drew out his handgun. He aimed the gun to the head of the zombie. After a brief second, a muffled gunshot was heard from inside the booth. Luc, Dino, Fran and Bov looked at each other for a moment and then waited in anticipation for hopes of a key.

Inside the booth, Giovanni holstered his handgun away and searched the place. He frisked the dead guard and found no key. He proceeded to look around the booth's draws until suddenly, he found a set of keys stowed away behind the inside of the draw. Clearly they were hidden away from emergencies. Giovanni's face beamed with a steady grin as he grabbed them and opened the booth door

"I found them...yeeeah!" Giovanni excitedly remarked

"Niiiceee" Luc happily uttered out

"Nice one, Gio! Let's get in there!" Bov ordered

The group made their way back quickly to the doors of the building, Giovanni giggled the keys and selected a key out of the possible seven on the chain. The first key got gammed into the lock, with some force, Giovanni pulled it out and tried another. The second key would not even twist, meaning that it wasn't the right key.

"Oh come on!" Giovanni angrily shouted

"Shh! just keep trying!" Dino hushed him down

Giovanni giggled the keys again and selected a third key, he twisted it but the doors still would not open

"Gio, come on!" said Dino as he paced nervously

"I'm moving at my optimum capacity!" Giovanni once again angrily groaned out

Luc and Fran rolled their eyes as they looked left and right for any zombies that may be around. After selecting the forth key, the group heard a noise coming from the gate, they turned around to see the groaning zombies climbing up the gates in a fairly swift manner. Luc, Fran and Bov's eyes all went wide as they turned to Giovanni.

"GIO HURRY UP!" Luc shouted out

"HONESTLY, WILL YOU SHUT-" Giovanni finally snapped as he turned around

"OH SHIT!" Giovanni shouted

"OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!" Dino shouted

Giovanni quickly turned but dropped the keys on the ground, he picked them up but lost which one was the forth key.

"Oh for the love of Zeus!" Giovanni screamed

"Gio! Any time tonight, man!" Bov shouted as he equipped his duel handguns

"We will hold them off, Gio! Just get us in please!" Fran pleaded as she equipped her SMG

Giovanni turned to the door and swiftly tried each key until he could find the right one. The others shot the zombies from a distance, hitting and missing left and right. Luc, Fran and Dino were still not used to the gun's loud noises but without letting up, continued to shoot as it was their only means of survival.

"Gio!" Luc shouted out

Giovanni quickly switched the key and inserted another one, he twisted quickly and the handles finally lowered, the doors opened as Giovanni pushed them

"It's open, get in!" Giovanni screamed as he entered

The group paced backwards into the building, continuing to shoot the zombies as they got in. Bov quickly stowed away his gun and slammed the doors shut. The others moved a nearby desk to the doors to block it shut. The doors were now blocked shut but the slamming on the doors continued. The zombies were not relenting to let their pray get away but the group eased themselves as they were momentarily safe.

"All right...we're in" Dino stated

"Right, this is where things go down...How y'all on ammo?" Bov asked

"I need some for my rifle..." Dino answered

Bov dropped down his bag that was on his shoulder, he placed it on the group and unzipped it. Inside there were five handguns and many different coloured small boxes of ammo. Bov scattered the boxes and selected a purple one, he looked at it briefly and gave it to Dino

"Thanks..." said Dino as he promptly opened the box and placed the bullets in his clip

"I need some too please" said Fran

Once again, Bov searched his bag and selected a small box and handed it to Fran.

"Thank you" said Fran giving him a nice smile as she reloaded

"You two all right on ammo?" Asked Bov as he turned to Luc and Giovanni

"Good for now" Luc answered as he looked around

"I'm ok" Giovanni answered

"This place looks like it's been abandoned for a long time" Fran commented

"This place used to be top in the field, this facility was to be closed down soon" Bov explained

"What time is it?" Dino asked Giovanni who was the only one with a watch aside from Bov.

"It is...five past seven.." Giovanni replied as he checked his watch

"We got bout two hours then till chopper gets here, best we make our way to top" Bov announced

"Right!" everyone else said in unison

The group climbed up the stairs, continuing to survey their surroundings as they climbed each step. A Zombie ran down the stairs towards their direction, Dino shot it in the head as it got closer, the gun's loud sound echoed and alerted others towards their direction; the group all readied their weapons and shot any zombies they saw. They reached the first floor, Luc and Dino ran up and took point. They pointed their guns to the left and right respectively and gave thumbs up to the others who were a few steps behind. The others promptly got off the stairs and joined them as they circled round to discuss their next plan of action.

"Ok, it's now fact: they are attracted to sound" Giovanni stated out to the group as they reconvened

"Told you" Luc added

"Yeah, ain't good that our guns make so much noise..." Bov sternly affirmed

"Must be some kind of blunt weapon or something around here..." said Luc as he looked around the office rooms nearby

"Let's take a look" said Giovanni

"Let's split up and search the rooms!" Fran demanded

Everyone entered a room; they all slowly opened the doors and pointed their weapons inside, being cautious of what could be on the other side.

"Got one!" Bov shouted out as he fired his gun

"Here too!" Fran also shouted out as she fired her SMG

"Nothing here, searching now!" said Luc

"Searched in here, there is nothing!" Giovanni shouted

"Nothing!" said Dino

Everyone except Luc regrouped outside the offices, disappointed that they didn't find anything to use.

"Luc? You okay?" Fran shouted out

"Yeah! Fine! Hang on!" he replied quickly

Luc continued to search the room; he emptied the draws one by one until suddenly, a switchblade knife dropped down along with some papers. Luc picked it up and examined it; it was clearly left behind by whoever's office it was. He stowed it away in his pocket and headed towards the door.

"Find anything then?" Bov asked Luc

"No...No...Nothing..." Luc coldly replied

"Right, okay let's keep moving, people! We need to get to the roof" Bov stated

"Let's go!" said Fran optimistically

The group jogged down the corridors, they turned the corner and saw a group of zombies infesting the zone, they fired their guns towards the heads as they continued jogging.

"Reloading!" Luc shouted out

"Me too!" said Dino

The group continued, pointing their guns towards all directions, firing their guns at any zombie getting in their path. As they continued, Giovanni looked behind them and noticed a tall, lanky creature emitting gas.

"What is tha-AAAAHHHH!" Giovanni shouted out as he was constricted by a long tongue"

"It's that thing! SHOOT!" Dino shouted out to Fran

Dino and Fran shot the creature that was constricting Giovanni, it took almost a whole clip of both their main weapons to kill it. It finally fell and puffed up into smoke.

"You all right, Gio?" Fran worryingly asked

"Yes...help me out of this—ughh" Giovanni grunted out

"What the fuck is this?" Luc questioned as he examined the bit of tongue

"Looks like some weird tongue thing..." Fran replied as she helped Giovanni out of it

"Ughh..." Dino moaned as he also helped

"Thank you" said Giovanni as he picked up his dropped Shotgun

"Glad you're okay, man...Let's keep goin" said Bov, motioning the group his direction

Dino walked towards Luc and quietly got his attention, he made sure nobody else could see or hear him talk by pulling Luc back gradually

"Notice he didn't do anything to help?" Dino said quietly as he turned his head towards Bov

"Yeah...he even wanted to leave..." said Luc quietly nodding his head over to Fran's direction

"What should we do?" Dino whispered

"I have a plan, kind of risky...Just have my back when it counts, ok?" Luc replied in a hushed tone

"Come on guys! Pick up the pace!" Bov shouted out to Luc and Dino

"Right!" they replied

"I have your back" Dino quietly responded as they caught up to Giovanni and Fran

The group turned and entered another corridor, this one had stairs at the end of it which was only good news to the survivors. The zombies however, were swarming in both directions as they were getting closer to the end of the corridor

"Take the back!" Giovanni shouted out to Fran and Luc

Luc drew his handgun and opened fire on the zombies, hitting almost all of them in the head. Fran drew her own handgun and joined Luc as they both fired away, knocking off any zombies that were in their line of sight. To the front, Bov and Giovanni fired away while Dino was alternating between both sides.

"Let's go, front's clear!" Bov shouted out

The group sprinted to the end of the corridor, shooting any zombies that attempted to get close. On the way up the stairs, zombies were coming left and right. Suddenly, Luc got grabbed by one of the zombies that caught up.

"Ahhh fuck! Help!" Luc shouted out to the group ahead of him

"Hang on!" Dino shouted back as he took aim towards the zombie

A gun shot is fired, everyone believed Dino fired the shot from his rifle but instead, he looked at his rifle in confusion as Luc was liberated. They turned to Fran and see her pointing her handgun towards Luc's direction, with a small amount of steam coming out from the end.

"Awesome Fran!" Giovanni complimented quickly

Fran did not respond to him, instead she quickly reconvened with Luc

"Now we're even" she smiled

Luc smiled back at her as they both turned and shot the remaining zombies flawlessly in the head, dropping them face-first into the edge of the stairway.

"Let's go!" Dino shouted out

The group continued going up until they finally reached the second floor, they regrouped briefly to discuss their next move.

"All right, there's one more floor to go then we're on the roof!" Bov optimistically announced

"Fran! Duck!" Dino shouted out as he aimed towards her

Fran quickly ducked and put her hands above her head as she entered a squatting position. Dino shot a zombie that was drawing closer towards Fran's direction. After it was dropped, Fran got up again and turned to Dino

"Thanks, little more advance warning wouldn't hurt..." said Fran in a slightly annoyed tone

"Where's the fun in that?" Dino snidely responded

She looked at him in an annoyed way but immediately dismissed him as she paid attention to the others as they were about to commence their next discussion.

"So where are the stairs to the next floor?" Giovanni asked Bov

"Round this way...How we doin' for time, mate?" Bov responded and asked

"We have an hour!" said Giovanni in a surprised tone as he checked his watch

"Let's move, people!" Bov shouted out as he ran down a corridor to the left of them

The group jogged down the corridor, again shooting any zombies that were caught in their line of sight. All of the sudden, a strange noise is heard. It sounded like faint whimpering. It was not clear but it sounded almost human.

"What was that...?" Fran asked in a frightened tone

"Is that..." Dino suddenly uttered out

The faint whimpering soon became louder as the group paced around the corridor, attempting to find its source.

"Think it's coming from here..."said Luc as he got everyone's attention.

Luc quietly opened the door and pointed his handgun in the room. At this point, the whimpering became a womanly cry coming from behind a door. Luc went up to the door inside the room and pressed his ear up against it. He listened intently and heard crying coming from the other side.

"Somebody might be trapped in there!" Giovanni excitingly shouted

"Shhh!" Dino and Fran hushed him down as they also tried to listen in to the crying.

"Guys, we have no time to waste!" said Bov as he came in and groaned to the group

"Someone may be in there!" said Fran in a slightly angered tone to Bov

Luc knocked on the door and awaited a response. However, the same cry was the only thing that could be heard.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" Luc raised his voice slightly

Dino gently shoved Luc aside and banged on the door with a clenched fist

"Hey! Come out! We're not gonna hurt you!" Dino shouted

"Calm down!" said Fran as she pulled him back

"Guys! incoming!" Giovanni suddenly shouted out to the group as he opened fire

Zombies were running towards the door, Giovanni pulverised them with his shotgun at close range. Bov aided him using his dual handguns. Fran didn't draw her weapon despite seeing the zombies, she turned towards the door and knocked on it.

"Please! We want to help you, I'm opening the door!" said Fran as she grabbed the handle

Fran opened the door and looked inside. It was a small, dark room and the crying at this point was echoing in the room. Nothing could be seen however, Fran attempted to turn the light switch to the right on but the power was out

"Of course..." Fran sighed

"Could you shine your light?" said Fran as she turned to Dino

Dino complied and pointed his rifle towards the door, he hit a button at the end of his gun which was the button to his flashlight that Bov had the group attach to their main weapons earlier. He shined his bright light into the room and it revealed a woman with her back turned to the door. She was crying in the left corner of the small room. Fran turned to the group as they motioned her to go towards the woman.

"Excuse me...Miss..? don't worry, we can help you..." said Fran as she slowly approached her

The cry suddenly became a groan as the woman swiftly turned her head towards Fran and the group, her eyes were beaming brightly. The group looked into the woman's eyes, feeling fear as her glare stiffened them. She slowly got up, only her feet were exposed to the light in that brief second, Fran stopped in her tracks and looked straight towards her. Dino shined his light higher which exposed the woman's face directly to the light.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the woman screamed out loudly

"OH MY GOD!" Fran also screamed out

The woman was groaning and screaming, she revealed her razor sharp claws and slashed Fran's arm. She fell down to the ground as she let off an agonising cry. Luc and Dino angrily looked on to the screaming woman, it was clear to them at that point she wasn't human.

"SHOOT THIS FUCKING BITCH!" Luc angrily ordered

Dino aimed his rifle alongside Luc's handgun, they opened fire on the woman without hesitation and let fire a whole clip each into her head and body. The woman screamed out at the pain of the bullets tagging her.

"Gio! FIRE!" Dino shouted out as he stepped aside

Giovanni emerged from behind Dino and pointed his shotgun directly to the woman's head

"BYE!" Giovanni shouted out to her as he fired a gruesome, close range shot, splattering her head.

Luc, Dino and Giovanni circled around Fran who was grabbing hold of her left arm, she had tears in her eyes as her hands were covered in blood.

"Shit, is she okay?" Dino asked in a concerned tone

Luc quickly examined her arm, she had a fairly big, bleeding scratch on her. The woman's claws managed to make a fairly nasty wound.

"We need to get something to stop her bleeding" Luc quickly deduced

"The hell's going on guys?!" said Bov as he rejoined the group

"Where the hell did you go?!" Giovanni angrily questioned

"Was looking in offices for supplies; What the hell happened?"Bov asked inquisitively

"Fran's wounded..." said Dino in a slightly cold tone to him

"I got something you could use to stop that bleeding" said Bov as he unzipped his bag and got out a small cloth.

Luc grabbed the cloth from Bov's hand before he could even hand it over, he pressed it on Fran's wound firmly as she groaned at the pain.

"Don't suppose you have any anti-biotic in there?" Luc asked Bov

"Nah, man sorry..." Bov replied

"Let's just get her to the roof..." Dino suddenly interjected

"Right..." Giovanni complied

"We're going to need to help her get around" Luc stated

"Dino, grab her on this side and help her, I will be on the other keeping the cloth firm" he added

"Got it!" Dino replied as he went over to Fran's side

"Ughhh thank...you" Fran said faintly

"You two: Cover us" Luc ordered out to Giovanni and Bov

"Okay!" they both said together

The group moved along down the corridor, moving slower than before as they were carrying their injured friend. Giovanni and Bov ran ahead and pointed their guns left and right, killing any zombies in their way. Luc and Dino continued to help Fran move along, she was very faint. It was clear that she was losing a lot of blood despite Luc keeping the cloth firmly on the wound. Bov and Gio turned around as the last zombie in the way was cleared; Bov stared at her for a second and walked over to them.

"Listen to me: I know she's your friend but..." said Bov as he put his hand on Luc's shoulder

"No! We're NOT leaving her" Luc angrily interrupted

"Bov, why the hell are you suggesting leaving her?" Giovanni asked in a slightly aggravated tone

"A wounded person will do us no good! She can't shoot, she's gonna slow us down!" Bov argued back

"You promised you'd get us all out of here! That means her too!" said Dino

"uughhhhhhh" Fran groaned out

The group looked at her, resting on Dino as her arm was around his neck. She passed out and was starting to collapse. Dino and Luc quickly caught her and readjusted her to balance her on the two of them.

"She needs First Aid...now!" said Luc

Dino looked at her for a second, her eyes were closed and her arm was covered in blood. He looked on at her sadly and then snapped. He turned to Giovanni and called out to him, startling everyone

"Gio! Take over!" Dino suddenly called out

Giovanni quickly grabbed onto her, taking Dino's position without question

"What're you doing?!" Luc asked in panic

"I'll find her First Aid!" yelled Dino as reloaded his rifle

"Don't be stupid, mate! We'd have found some by now!" Bov angrily stated, halting Dino

"There must be something!" Dino angrily responded as he ran back the way they came

"DINO!" Luc called out as he watched Dino run, he called his name out loudly that it echoed in the hallway.

Dino ignored the cries of his companions and raced down the corridor turning at the first he saw. Within a few moments, he vanished from the group's sight. Giovanni and Luc looked at each other with concerned expressions as two of their friends were more or less gone in some ways. It was only Luc, Giovanni and Bov with an unconscious Fran.

"Someone should stop him!" Giovanni pointed out

"No...We're on our own now..." Luc quickly dismissed as he moved repositioned the cloth on Fran's wound

"Let's get goin'" Bov ordered out

Luc and Giovanni carried Fran forward, with Giovanni now filling in Dino's position on Fran's side. Luc continued to press down on the wound with the cloth which was a distinct bloody red colour at this point. Fran remained unconscious with the group continuously concerned for her.

"She is starting to completely pass out!" Luc yelled out

"Luc..." Fran moaned out

"Yeah?" Luc answered

"Tha—for not...leaving" Fran groaned, she tried to compile a sentence but the wound was taking a toll

"Let's move people!" Giovanni yelled out to the group

Bov continued to lead the others forward, a few zombies got in the way as they tried to reach the next stairway to the roof. Bov fired his handguns rapidly and reloaded with great speed every few moments. All of a sudden, a horde approached the group from the front; it was clear at that point that the last stretch to the room was completely blocked by this horde.

"Oh fuck! There's so many!" Luc panicked

"Bov, let's clear them!" Giovanni yelled out to him, drawing his handgun from his side holster

"Right!" Bov responded

Luc took one of his hands off the cloth, keeping one hand firmly pressed down on it. He drew his handgun too and pointed it forward to the zombies.

"Fire!" Giovanni screamed out

The group fired numerous gun shots to the zombies; they all aimed for the heads' of the dead. Countless zombies fell to the ground with headshot wounds. The group restlessly fired as best they could until no more zombies were in their way.

"GRAAAAAAAHHHH" a growl is heard coming from behind Giovanni

"WOAH!" Giovanni reacted as he saw the zombie

Giovanni aimed his gun directly at the face of the zombie as it closed in; he fired a lethal close range gunshot directly into the zombie's skull, terminating it immediately.

"*pant * *pant* nice one...Gio..." Luc breathed heavily

Giovanni didn't say a word; he nodded slightly to Luc and lowered his gun to his side

"Right, let's go before more come round here!" Bov called out

The group continued down the corridor, being cautious of all their surroundings. Luc continuously and restlessly surveyed Fran's condition; he checked her pulse a couple of times as they navigated through the maze of the building floor. After walking for a few more minutes after their encounter with the big horde, they reached the stairway leading to the roof of the building.

"Great! There's the stairs! How we doing' for time?" Bov excitingly turned to Giovanni

Giovanni struggled but managed to get a glimpse of his watch to find out the time.

"It's now 8:40! We got 20 minutes!" Giovanni responded

"Excellent! We're going to make it guys!" Bov enthusiastically stated

Luc ignored the joy of both Bov and Giovanni and continued to tend to Fran. She suddenly shook her head as they carefully and slowly walked up the stairs.

"Are...we...there...is that what...he said?" Fran faintly asked

"Yeah...We're almost out of here..." Luc smiled

"Hang in there, Fran" said Giovanni softly

"Where...D-iin...?" Fran asked as she looked to her side and saw Giovanni

Luc and Giovanni looked at each other in concerned facial expressions; they both turned their heads forward and helped Fran up the stairs as best they could.

"Think he's dead...?" Giovanni asked Luc as they climbed the steps

"I don't know...Let's just get the hell out of here..." Luc stuttered as he dismissed the question

The group reached a door, there was an "Exit" symbol painted to it. Bov stopped for a second, prompting Luc and Giovanni to stop behind him.

"Bov..?" said Giovanni in a confused tone

Bov turned to the group and smiled at them; he looked at both Luc and Giovanni and put his guns away. He placed his hands on each of their shoulders subsequently.

"Coulda never done it without you lads..." said Bov in a content voice

"We should be thanking you" Giovanni happily responded

"Let's go! We got a chopper to catch! Last stretch people! To SAFE HAVEN!" Bov shouted out excitingly

Bov turned around and opened the door; he let the others past first as they carried Fran over to a pipeline nearby. The roof was very spacious. It was more or less empty with a small helipad just opposite the door. Near the helipad, there was some writing in sprayed paint. Luc and Giovanni set Fran down and rested her on the pipeline and went over to examine it. The writing read:

"EVAC CHOPPER – WAIT HERE FOR US"

Giovanni looked at the writing and smiled. He turned to Luc and grinned as he was convinced that their struggles were finally reaching an end.

"We're finally going to be saved; All thanks to me obviously..." said Giovanni arrogantly

Luc looked at him with a slightly annoyed look but then started to smile.

"Just wish Dino made it too..." Luc suddenly expressed

"Yeah..." Giovanni sadly agreed

"CLICK" a sound of a gun cocking was heard, it was very loud causing Luc and Giovanni to jump. They turned around and looked behind them to see Bov, aiming his duel handguns at both their heads. Luc looked at him in a slightly surprised but more disgusted way as Giovanni was stunned at this sudden nasty surprise.

"Thanks lads...but unfortunately you've done all there was" said Bov in a calm tone

"Drop your guns..." He calmly added

Luc and Giovanni looked at each other for a second; Giovanni was completely freaking out at the situation whereas Luc was panicked but less then Giovanni. The two complied with Bov's demands and dropped their weapons on the ground and took out their handguns from their side holsters. They dropped the handguns along with the main weapons and raised their hands in the air promptly.

"I'm real sorry bout this lads but this chopper's goin' somewhere else" said Bov as he used his feet to kick away the weapons on the ground

"I know what you're doing" Luc coldly blurted out

Bov looked at him in a slightly concerned tone as he relentlessly aimed one gun at both Luc and Giovanni

"You're planning to go to your parents up north" Luc explained

Giovanni looked at him a confused way, he was starting to ask how Luc knew about this until Bov promptly hushed him down by shaking the gun pointed at him.

"How do you know, man?!" Bov angrily asked

"I found the note...at your house..." Luc responded

Giovanni looked angry at Luc now, it was clear to him that Luc knew this for quite some time. Bov looked at Luc for a second, the two glared at each other for a few moments until Bov finally started smirking.

"Well...I got to say...You're a smart guy, Luc. Seems like now, I gotta kill you both" Bov calmly laughed off

"Any last words, lads?" Bov added as he tried to put on a serious tone

"Please...Bov...Don't do it..." Giovanni pleaded

Bov grinned at Giovanni and immediately looked over to Luc, never letting go of his handguns.

"You?" He asked nonchalantly

"Yeah...Go fuck yourself" Luc calmly grinned

Bov was now angered at Luc and lowered the gun aiming at Giovanni and solely aimed at Luc immediately

"You're first...!" Bov angrily shouted

Suddenly, a cocking noise came out of nowhere. Its loud noise alerted Bov to the point of great surprise.

"Drop them, you son of a bitch..." the voice said angrily

Bov was stunned; he complied and dropped his duel handguns to the ground without looking back. He was dreading the fact that he had a good idea of who it was.

Bov raised his hands in the air and turned around slowly and looked at the source of the voice.

"Missed me? Mate?" the voice revealed to be Dino

Giovanni was at this moment smiling at the sight of Dino being alive and well. Both Luc and Giovanni went over to Dino's side and looked at Bov in the eyes.

"Nice work patching her up" Luc complimented Dino

"What...?" Giovanni asked in a confused tone

Giovanni looked over to Fran and saw that she now had a first aid bandage on her wound and a red bag positioned just close to her. Giovanni smiled as he figured out what had happened.

"That's why you were...?" Giovanni smiled and asked Luc

"Yeah" Luc grinned

"So what do we do about this piece of shit?" Luc asked

"I have a few ideas..." Dino responded

"Ahh c'mon guys...sure we can work somethin' out" Bov smiled as he tried to reason

"All those times...you told us to leave someone in need...It was to make your job easier! Wasn't it?!" Luc shouted

"I made a mistake clearly, mate!" Bov continued

A loud noise was heard, it was becoming increasingly louder every moment. The group was startled briefly by it. Using the noise as a cover, Bov tackled Dino to the ground, causing everyone to jump.

"UUGHH" Bov grunted out as he began to punch Dino in the face

"FUCK!" Luc shouted out as he tried to help

Bov knocked Luc away violently and continued to pummel on Dino

Giovanni looked over at one of Bov's dropped guns and raced to it. Bov quickly stopped punching Dino violently and drew out a small handgun concealed near his ankle. He aimed it at Giovanni and screamed out

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" Bov screamed out as he aimed at Giovanni stopping him in his tracks.

Bov got up, aiming his gun at Giovanni without hesitation. He suddenly aimed at Luc, who was knocked down

"You! Get up now, both of you over there!" Bov waved his gun to the position Luc and Giovanni originally were

Luc and Giovanni did as they were told with hesitation. They put their hands up once again as they realised this time, nobody could help them

"Thought you fucking turned the tables, you little pricks?" Bov laughed snidely

Luc and Giovanni looked at Dino on the ground, he was groaning out in an agonising pain as his face was completely covered in blood.

The loud noise from before was now all the noise that was heard. It was the rescue chopper arriving to pick up survivors on the roof.

"Well, right on time!" Bov happily expressed

"They will be askin' too many questions bout you lot so...Let's end this..." said Bov as he locked and loaded his gun

"GOOD BYE, LADS!" Bov screamed out

Luc and Giovanni both closed their eyes in fear, knowing full well that nothing was stopping them dying now.

"**BANG!"**

A sound of a gunshot echoed all across the roof. Luc and Giovanni slowly opened their eyes and checked their stomachs to see nothing was there, not a single drop of blood on them.

They looked over at Bov whose eyes were extremely wide open and faint, he slowly walked forward and dropped his little gun and collapsed to the floor. He hit the ground fairly quickly revealing a gunshot wound had pierced his back.

Luc and Giovanni looked in shock to see that Bov was shot in the back by someone. They both looked over at Dino who was still groaning in pain. It became clear that it wasn't him who fired a shot at Bov. Giovanni suddenly smiled and subsequently got Luc's attention away from Dino. He pointed forward as Luc's attention was caught.

Luc's eyes grew wide to the point of excitement as the identity of Bov's shooter was revealed

Barely standing and aiming her handgun toward the position Bov was in, Fran struggled as holstered her gun away and tried to regroup with the others. Luc and Giovanni ran up to her and both hugged her in excitement

"Oh my god, Fran!" Luc excitingly cheered

"You saved us!" said an overjoyed Giovanni

"Easy...I'm still a bit sore!" Fran laughed as she knocked both their arms away

"Dino!" Luc and Giovanni said in unison

Giovanni and Luc both ran over to Dino who was laying a few feet away bleeding all across his face.

"It's over, we're going home" said Luc calmly

"Hee...hehe..." Dino tried to laugh

"Let's get him up!" Giovanni ordered

Giovanni started to help Dino on his feet with Luc suddenly looking over at Fran. She started trying to walk towards the group but was struggling. Luc smiled as he jogged over to her and allowed her to lean on him.

"You saved us..." Luc calmly said to her as he positioned her on his shoulder

Fran smiled briefly and started to feel faint again, she was starting to pass out.

The chopper was now landing on the helipad, it was almost done landing until it stopped in its tracks. Luc and Giovanni looked in confusion as they held on to Fran and Dino respectively.

Suddenly a megaphone screech echoed out of the helicopter:

"_OH MY GOD! GET OUT OF THERE YOU TWO!"_

The group was startled by the words of the megaphone; They turned around slowly to see a horrific sight.

Bov's body was completely gone and in his place was a giant monster. It had muscles bigger than words could describe, its clothes were almost completely ripped off and roared out to the group in a monstrous way.

"WRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUU UUGHHH!" the creature roared out as he saw the group

The group looked on in genuine fear; the roar of the creature woke both Fran and Dino up. The four were now shocked to see the creature Bov became.

"OH FUCKING HELL!" Luc screamed out

"NOOO!" Giovanni yelled and panicked

The monster lashed out at the group, it raced towards them at an unbelievable speed. Suddenly multiple machine gun shots were coming from the helicopter. On board was a man shooting a M4 Rifle directly at the monster, stopping it in its tracks. The Helicopter started to descend as the shooter relentlessly continued firing until the chopper was at ground level but not touching the helipad.

"Hand us your wounded!" the man yelled out as he fully opened the doors

Luc and Giovanni both used all their force and helped Fran and Dino aboard. They both crawled in the chopper using the limited forces they had left.

"Here! Kill that mother fucker!" another man emerged, handing both of them a M16 Rifle

Luc and Giovanni grabbed the rifles and locked and loaded within seconds, joining the other man in the shooting.

The monster eventually was getting unfazed by the bullets and began lashing out towards the survivors at a much faster rate than before.

"Oh shit! Let us on!" Luc yelled out

"Get i-"the man uttered out as the chopper suddenly flew up

"HEEEEEYYY!" Giovanni and Luc screamed for a second

The two immediately turned their attention to the now-mutated Bov and continued to open fire. They ran around the monster as best they could to avoid damage, continuing to shoot as they did so.

The monster suddenly stopped and dug his hands into the ground as he sustained fire. He picked up a massive chunk of concrete from the roof floor and briefly took aim. It threw the piece of concrete towards Luc, missing him by a couple of inches. Luc wondered in that brief second if the monster chose him due to it being Bov's will.

From the helicopter, that was now circulating the building, machine gun fire from three lines were seen. Luc and Giovanni looked up briefly to see Dino, Fran and the two men firing machine guns at the monster. It was now taking too much heavy fire with the helicopter adding to the fray. It picked up once again a heap of concrete and tried to throw it at the helicopter. The piece of concrete smashed the side of the chopper; it shook from the impact but almost immediately managed to recover.

Giovanni and Luc continued to fire their rifles, to the point where they both ran out of ammo almost at exactly the same time.

"Oh fuck..." Luc panicked

"I ran out!" Giovanni screamed out

The monster turned its attention to them and stared. He let out another fearsome roar as he began to rush towards the two, ending their lives once and for all.

"WRRRRRRRRRAAAHHH" the monster roared out once again as it rushed

The helicopter rushed towards it and lowered close to its side. Fran and Dino were now wielding grenade launchers. They took aim and fired a grenade shot directly at the monster.

Upon impact, the monster fell down and was momentarily stunned. His hand plunged into the ground as it tried to recover from that heavy and surprising blow from the grenade launchers.

"GET IN NOW!"

the megaphone screeched out

The helicopter once again descended at a much more efficient rate. Giovanni quickly dropped his empty rifle and ran towards it. Having almost reached it, the doors opened as Dino and Fran waved their hands towards them, motioning Giovanni and Luc to come in quickly.

Giovanni reached the chopper and was about the climb on until he realised Luc was not following suit. Giovanni worryingly turned back and saw Luc reaching for something in his pocket.

"What the hell..? LUUUUUUC!" Giovanni screamed out

"LUC! GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!" Dino yelled out

"LUC PLEASE COME ON!" Fran screamed as best she could

Luc ignored the cries of his friends and finally drew a knife. The same knife he had found while he and the others scavenged the offices of the building. Luc angrily ran at the stunned monster and violently stabbed its head repeatedly with the knife. He stabbed and slashed, prompting the monster to cry out in agony as it eventually fell to the ground and ceased to move.

"Good riddance...*pant...*pant*...Good bye and...*pant...* Fuck you...Bov..." Luc breathed heavily

"He killed it..." Dino said in a shocked tone

"Luc..." Fran uttered out as she smiled

"YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Giovanni yelled out and cheered

Luc turned and smiled at his companions, he ran over to them as they greeted him happily.

"That was fucking bad-ass!" Dino complimented

"Thanks...*pant*..." Luc smiled as he tried to recuperate

"Time we got out of here, Roger!" the man yelled to the pilot

"Yes sir!" said Roger, saluting to the back

The helicopter rapidly turned around and raced away from the building. The four young survivors looked back at the roof, looking especially towards the corpse of the now dead mutation Bov became.

"That thing was...intense..." said Giovanni breaking the silence

"It was so strong, took so much to kill it..." Fran added

"Was like a...Tank..." Luc stated

"Yeah...I sure wouldn't want to fight that thing again..." said Dino

"Let's get you all patched up and fixed!" said one of the men on the chopper

"Thanks..." Dino uttered out

"We're going to be safe now, right?" Fran asked the man inquisitively

"Yep, we're going to be juuuust fine" the man smiled back at her

The chopper pilot turned to the back of the helicopter and got their attention.

"Hang on people! Gonna speed up!" he happily warned

The group fastened their seat belts quickly and looked at each other. They all smiled at each other briefly as they were certain their misadventures were coming to a happy conclusion.

"So...Where are we going?" Giovanni suddenly asked

**END OF CAMPAIGN: NO SAFE HAVEN**


	11. Dead Hope 1 Rough Survival

**Campaign Two: Dead Hope**

**Chapter One: Rough Survival**

A helicopter landed in a large field, a man with an Assault rifle quickly emerged and aimed around the area to ensure it's safety. As he waved to the pilot, he gave a thumbs up and a group of people emerged from the side doors of the chopper. Four people, three guys and a wounded girl emerge and look around themselves with slight confusion.

"Erm...Where are we? This isn't a base?" Dino asked the pilot

"Chopper's running fumes, we gotta proceed on foot" he replied

"Oh, fantastic..." Luc sarcastically remarked

"If you guys take care of ya girl, we will survey the area" the other soldier stated

"Okay" - "Right" Luc and Dino respectively complied

Giovanni helped Fran out of the helicopter, her arm was around his neck. She was still badly wounded and needed proper care immediately.

"I got her..." said Dino as he rested Fran's other arm around him

"Let's go! Move out!" the pilot shouted out

The group and the soldiers moved fairly quickly across the field, Luc equipped his sniper and was ready to cover his companions. He joined the soldier and patrolled slightly ahead and ensured safety.

"How much further?" Luc questioned the soldiers

"Due north, just bit longer! Hang in there you guys!" the other soldier replied

Suddenly, faint mutters are heard, startling the whole group and promptly caused the soldiers and Luc to raise their weapons and aim them around the area. After a few moments, they couldn't see any danger around them despite the mutters suddenly getting louder, sounding more like growls. Dino looked behind where he, Fran and Giovanni were and noticed an overwhelming horde quickly approaching them in the distance.

"OH FUCK RUN!" Dino shouted out very loudly

"WOAH!" Giovanni screamed out as he noticed the horde too

The group along with a faint Fran ran as quickly as they could and realised more zombies were approaching from the sides immediately in front of them too. The soldiers quickly shot them and waved at the group to keep running alongside them. They shot and ran for a while, with several close calls when it came to Dino and Giovanni carrying Fran away. Luc continued to snipe zombies that attempted to attack his companions while the running didn't stop.

"SHIT! I'm out!" the pilot stated

"Me too! FUCK!" the other soldier replied

The two looked at each other and gave a small nod. They subsequently turned their attention to Luc and the group to tell them what to do.

"Look, we will hold them off but listen here: head north and you will reach the front, tell them you were with Lieutenant Langley's evac." the other soldier instructed

"Oh crap..." Luc panicked slightly

"You will be okay, I can see you're a good shot...Save your buds.." said Langley encouragingly

"We got this!" the Pilot stated

"Thank you...For everything I guess...Come on guys!" said Luc as he subsequently waved forward to his group

The group followed suit, having heard what the soldiers said, they all watched back with the exception of Fran the soldiers ran towards the horde's direction yelling out with their fists in the air.

Luc put his sniper around his back and halted the group momentarily. He went up to them and got everyone's 9mm handguns out of their holsters including a wounded Fran's and put one gun in the free hands of Dino and Giovanni. With Fran's gun, he held on to it and equipped his own so that he can duel wield.

"Keep your eyes open..." said Luc sternly

The group ran as fast as they could, taking out numerous zombies out as they raced down the field in complete darkness, not even a little bit of light was shining and survival instincts came into the minds of the group. A zombie suddenly sped up faster then the rest of the herd, it lunged at Dino and tackled him to the ground, bringing down Fran and Giovanni along with him.

"OH FUCK! SHOOT IT!" Dino shouted out

Giovanni grunted out as he tried aiming his gun over to the other side however, Fran's arm was still wrapped and rested around Giovanni's neck, causing him to have difficulties aiming towards the zombie. His hand was shaking as he continued to grunt out.

"I CANT...GET IT...HOLD..ON!" Giovanni uttered loudly

Dino held the zombie away from him as it tried to sink its teeth into his skin. He punched it continuously as it's growl echoed.

"BANG!" a shot nails the zombie in between the eyes, making it's head pop loudly

At this point, Dino was covered in brain matter. His face was soaked in blood as he got up along with Giovanni and Fran who was still unconscious.

"You okay? You got a LOT of blood on you!" said Giovanni

"Ughh...I'm fine..." Dino faintly replied

Luc raced down and regrouped with his companions with his Sniper rifle in his hands.

"Oh Fuck me...You guys okay?" Luc asked, noticing the blood on Dino's face

"Yeah, thanks for saving me...Nice shot..." Dino blurted out, spitting out some blood

"That wasn't me..." Luc revealed in a concerned tone

"What?" Dino and Giovanni said in unison

"Shit! Not now! RUN!" said Luc suddenly, noticing the horde was drawing closer

The group continued to run down the field, shooting zombies coming in from both sides. Luc stayed closer to the group this time and took it upon himself to snipe any zombies ahead of them.

"Shit, RELOADING!" said Luc as he reloaded and briefly halted

A zombie raced down towards Luc as he reloaded his Sniper rifle, he tried to reload quicker as he noticed it only to drop the ammo clip in his haste.

"Fuck! Shoot it!" Luc ordered out

Dino aimed his handgun at the zombie, missing it as it tripped on a small log, grounding it. Luc had already picked up his ammo clip and successfully reloaded. He subsequently aimed his rifle at the zombie's head and a shot is heard.

"Okay, nice, KEEP GOING!" Giovanni complimented and ordered

"...That...wasn't me either..." Luc faintly muttered

The group continued to run as Luc looked around to see who else was shooting as it became clear they were not alone in the field. Suddenly, two figures emerged from the shadows and intercepted them. Luc and the group raised their weapons at the figures as they got closer.

"WAIT! DON'T SHOOT! NOT DEAD!" the figure yelled out

"COME WITH US, THIS WAY!" the other figure motioned

The group, without thinking twice, followed the two men towards the right. They were two guys of around the same age as the group. Both tall, with dark hair and each with a 9mm Handgun in their hands.

"Herd is getting closer..." said guy #2

"Use the Molotov!" responded guy #1

"Right! Get behind me, folks!" guy #1 ordered as he drew out a bottle of with a fuse.

He threw the Molotov cocktail out towards the racing herd, it nailed a zombie right in the face as it incinerated it. The fire then spread across almost all the zombies, burning them all to ash as they screamed loudly.

"This way!" said guy #1 as he motioned the group his direction

The group followed until they all reached a long stretch of road. Dino and Giovanni continued to carry Fran and Luc covered around them with his weapons. He then approached the two mysterious figures as they slowed down to jogging pace.

"Was that you guys? Who saved us from those zombies?" Luc asked

"Yeah, sorry I noticed later you were about to shoot!" guy #1 joked

"Thanks.." Dino suddenly said out loud to them

"Who are you guys?" Giovanni finally questioned

"I'm Clive, this is Edwin" said guy #1

"Pleasure" said Edwin

"Luc..." said Luc in a stern tone

"I'm Dino" said Dino

"My name...is Giovanni!" said Giovanni with emphasis.

"Sorry to rush this, but we gotta get to the camp quick!" said Clive, regaining his focus

"Wait, what?" Edwin suddenly halted everyone

Clive suddenly looked at Edwin in a worried look as the group wondered what was going on.

"We can't take them to the camp! We said we'd only help em out of the field!" Edwin angrily stated

"Look at em, man! They got wounded and they look like they got nowhere to go!" Clive argued

There was a sudden pause, with Edwin visibly boiling with anger. The group continued to pay close attention at the apparent tension between the two guys.

"He's not gonna like this!" Edwin countered

"He can take it up with me, I'm not just gonna let them go out in the dark!" said Clive

Edwin quickly glances at Luc and the rest of the group with particular interest in the unconscious Fran.

"...Whatever, it's on you!" Edwin concluded

The group along with Clive and Edwin continued down the road. There was silence for a few minutes until suddenly, they reached the main road which was filled with abandoned cars and corpses. The street lights were almost completely out and only the sound of stray animals could be heard.

"Our camp is just around the corner, we will help you all out" said Clive as he turned to Luc

"Thank you..." said Luc in a slightly more pleasant tone

"So, who were you guys talking about before?" said Giovanni as he and Dino along with Fran caught up

"...Our sort of leader..." Clive responded

"He's the guy who calls the shots, he saved us the day things went to shit...When those things appeared.." Edwin added

"And he's not going to be happy you're bringing us with you?" Dino asked

"Well..." Clive stammered

"He's not but...Like I said, it's on Clive..." Edwin interjected

The group continued and turned at the end of the road, there were titled vehicles all over the street including one double decker red bus. The group looked upon the wreckage in awe as Clive and Edwin directed them to a small opening between two cars.

"After you guys" said Clive

"Get Fran in first..." said Dino as he released himself from Fran as Giovanni did the same

Dino made his way quickly through the gap and grabbed Fran's legs and pulled her though. Within seconds, she was past the gap and Luc along with Giovanni followed suit. Clive and Edwin made their way through as well and again, directed the group to an old looking building, the sign was all wrecked and was impossible to tell what kind of place it used to be. Clive and Edwin lead the group to a side door and knocked.

"Password..." a voice is heard from the other side

"Ed, it's me! open the fucking door!" Clive sighed and angrily responded

The door quickly unlocked and a shorter but older man appeared with a smile on his face to which suddenly developed into a frown as he noticed the group.

"What the hell?! Who are they?!" Ed asked angrily

"People who need our help, now move!" Clive responded

"Don't look at me, was all him!" Edwin answered

Ed closed the door once everyone was in and locked it, the group made their way up the stairs under the direction of Clive and Edwin and reached the second floor where a group of around three other people were sitting in what appeared to look like an office. The people were much older then Clive and Edwin and were shocked to see they had new people with them. An much older man in his fifties intercepted them suddenly, stopping them in their tracks.

"What is the meaning of this?!" the man questioned angrily

"They need help, Phil!" Clive angrily responded to the same question he'd been getting

"Where is Susan? This girl needs her" said Edwin as he directed Phil's attention to Fran

"One of them is even covered in blood! Fucking shit!" Phil continuously shouted

"They were attacked you dick! They need help, deal with it! Now are you going to continue to be an ass or are you going to tell me where Sue is so she can help?!" Clive argued

Phil and Clive angrily glared into each other's eyes for a few moments. The group looked on uncomfortably as continuous tension arose around them being in this situation.

"...She's ere...SUE! Get out here!" Phil suddenly shouted out

A woman emerged from the other room, looking in shock to see the new, unfamiliar faces to her. As she emerged, Phil stormed out of the room into another one away from the rest of the camp.

"What's this?" said Susan as she joined the group

"She needs you" said Phil as he pointed towards Fran, being carried as always by Dino and Giovanni

Susan approached the group and examined Fran for a few seconds, she then directed her attention to the others.

"Give her here, I'll take care of her injuries..." Susan concluded

Dino and Giovanni complied and handed Fran over gently to Susan, another young man then helped Susan and carried Fran to another room.

"Don't worry, Sue is a nurse, she will take good care of her" Clive consoled

"Thanks so much" said Giovanni pleasantly

"These are Luc, Dino and Giovanni, we found em in danger in Woldlock Green almost overwhelmed by uglies" said Clive to the rest of the camp

"Nice to meet you all" Dino greeted

"Hi..." Luc uttered out

"Hey, you guys have a towel or cloth?" Dino suddenly asked

"Oh, yeah here.." said Clive as he handed Dino a clean towel

"Thanks" said Dino as he wiped the blood off his face

"So, is the guy you were arguing with in charge here? We going to be a problem?" Luc finally asked

"No, it's not him...luckily...the guy may not like it but, I'll be there to make sure he will come around" Clive responded

Footsteps are heard from downstairs, turning everyone's attention to the stairs. They all watched on for a few moments wondering who was making such slow, nerve wrecking steps. A figure suddenly revealed himself accompanied by the same, short doorman who followed suit. The figure was a young man dressed in a formal business suit with a gun in a holster strapped to his hip and a guitar slung over his back. He had short, dark hair and was fairly tall.

"Hey, glad you're back, we gotta talk" Clive greeted the guy

The guy nodded at Clive and immediately noticed the new people and angrily looked back at Clive who was nervously locked in the guy's sights.

"What's going on here...?" the guy calmly but sternly asked

"We found them...in the Green, they needed help-" Clive stammered

"So you thought it would be a good idea to give us more goddanm people to take care of?" the guy angrily interrupted

"They had a wounded girl with them...She's with Sue..." Edwin nervously spoke out

The guy looked at Edwin as he said so, he then turned his attention to the group and stared for a few seconds. He noticed the group was fairly heavily armed and then moved towards them.

"Hi, I'm in charge of this little camp here...We will take care of your wounded but, unfortunately, we're not taking anyone else in..." the guy stated to them

Nobody spoke for a few seconds, the silence was nerve wrecking for everyone in the room as it became clear that this guy was not pleased with the new company.

"...All right...We're sorry for the intrusion..." Luc calmly replied

"Wait! you're going to send us out in the dark and let us be put in danger?!" Dino angrily argued

"Dino!" Luc snapped

"Even if they patch up Fran, she probably won't be able to shoot well, let alone WALK!" Dino continued

"Yes! That is right! Our chances of survival are slim! Please, sir!" Giovanni added

"Look, I'm sorry but in four, you're all just more mouths to feed and we barely have enough for who we have" the leader concluded

"Can we not stay temporarily? Say until Fran gets better?" Luc questioned

"Hmm...Fine...You can stay just until Sue patches up your friend but we can't do more then that, again, I'm sorry" the leader decided.

The leader suddenly turned away and headed towards a different room on the far side of the office, he equipped his guitar and headed inside.

"Sorry guys, he's overly cautious about everything, always was..." said Clive sadly

"It's okay..." Luc replied

"Hardly okay..." Dino uttered out

"It's not like we have a choice...No use arguing..." said Giovanni

"So, what's your deal? How did you all end up on that field?" Clive asked

"We were in Benson Industries and got rescued by an evac. We had to land in the field after the helicopter ran out of fuel, we proceeded on foot but the soldiers didn't make it. Not long after that, you guys showed up" Dino explained

"How did the girl get injured? Zombie? She could be infected..." Clive asked

"No! She's not infected...She got scratched by some kinda weird screechy zombie...different from others..." Luc answered

"It looked like a woman!" Giovanni added

"I see...I've seen a particular zombie, different from others too – this big thing with a giant arm and charged around" Clive responded and divulged

"We've seen that..." Dino said sadly

"You have?" Giovanni asked in confusion

"Yeah..." said Dino as he lowered his head

Clive and Giovanni both looked at Dino for a second, wondering why he was suddenly saddened

"His friend became one of those, tried to kill him – well...us, me and him" Luc clarified

"Ah, shit man, I'm sorry" Clive consoled

"I had no idea, Dino; I'm sorry for your loss" said Giovanni as he placed his hand on Dino's shoulder

"Thanks, Gio..." said Dino as he composed himself

Suddenly, Susan emerged from the room she took Fran into, her apron had various blood stains on it and she joined the group to discuss Fran's status.

"She's going to be fine, gentlemen. I gave her something to dull the pain and she is resting now. She should be able to walk properly in a few days..." said Susan

"Oh, Great...thank you for helping her..." said Luc in a relieved tone

"Yeah, thanks" Dino added

"Crap, a few days? Hope your leader lets us stay that long..." Giovanni worryingly pondered

"Let's go tell him, come with us, Sue." Clive ordered out

"All right..." Susan replied

The group followed Clive and Susan towards the leader's room. Melodic sounds are heard from the opposite side of the door. It became clear to the group that the leader was playing his guitar that he had on his back. Clive breathed heavily for a second and subsequently knocked loudly on the door.

"Come on in!" a voice is heard from the inside

Clive opened the door and moved inside along with Susan and the group. They all stared for a moment at the leader who was lost in his own world playing his guitar while sitting on his chair behind his desk. On the desk was a shiny looking Python which is the same firearm the group noticed he was carrying in a holster when he came in.

"We erm..." said Clive nervously

The leader halted him with his hand as he closed his eyes and continued the song he was playing on the guitar. The group looked at each other in slight confusion as they waited patiently for the song to finish. As the tune reached it's slow conclusion. The leader put the guitar down gently behind him and turned his attention over to Clive and the rest of the people in the room.

"We ahh...have some news on the wounded girl...Sue?" said Clive as he turned to Susan

"She's now stabilised but she would need a few days to be able to properly walk..." Susan explained

The leader gave a slight nod and subsequently looked at Luc, Giovanni and Dino for a second. He then turned his attention back at Susan and Clive.

"Could you give us a minute?" he asked politely

"Sure..." Clive and Susan said in unison as they promptly exited the room

The group looked at the leader for a second as he slowly got up and sat down again at the end of his desk.

"You can stay until your friend is back up and definitely ready to get back out there" he concluded

"Thank you" said Luc

"Yes, thank you..." Giovanni smiled

"You're welcome...In return however, I'd like to put you all to work..." the leader added

The group briefly look at each other for a second and quickly turn their attention back to the leader.

"What kind of work...?" Dino asked inquisitively

"As well structured as this place is, I'm not one to leave loose ends. We need a better sense of safety so we can all sleep at night without fears. You're gonna guard this place, take shifts to make sure no uglies get close" the leader replied

"That doesn't sound too bad..." said Giovanni softly as he looked to both Luc and Dino

"Isn't exactly the hardest thing at this point...After all that..." Dino added

"...Fine, we can do that." Luc stated

"All right, cool...Establish the shifts amongst yourselves...Just make sure someone's always on watch" the leader added

"Dinner's at 7:00, Sue will keep your friend well fed...If you need ammo, we got a stash in Phil's desk, ask him for it" he continued

"All right, thank you...again" said Dino

"Okay, well...now, if you will excuse me..." the leader concluded as he reached out for his guitar

"Erm..." Giovanni muttered out loudly

"Yes..?" the leader looked up at him

"What do we call you...?" Giovanni asked

"Oh yeah, we never even properly introduced ourselves...I'm sorry, where are my manners?" the leader smiled

"Well, I'm Luc..." said Luc

"Hey, I'm Dino" said Dino giving a slight wave

"and I...am Giovanni!" said Giovanni with a grin

"Why do you always introduce yourself like that?" Luc finally questioned

"What do you mean? It's awesome! I'm awesome!" Giovanni countered

Both Dino and the leader smiled at the banter, to which the group's attention turned to him as he was about to introduce himself.

"It's nice to meet you all, my name is Lewis." said the leader

"All right well, see you later then...Lewis" said Dino as he opened the door

The group all exited the room as Lewis started to play his guitar again, they regrouped and began to discuss.

"He doesn't seem that bad now, what gives?" Dino asked

"No idea, but we're getting out as soon as Fran is ready" Luc stated

"What if he ends up asking us to stay?" Giovanni asked

"He doesn't want us to stay...and even if he does, I say we don't stay" Luc responded

"Why do you not want to stay? We know why he doesn't want us to but why the hell wouldn't you want to stay?!.." Dino questioned

"Oh, gee! I don't know maybe because putting my life and you guys yours in the hands of a stranger came back to bite us in the ass?" Luc sarcastically remarked

"Oh, come on!" said Dino

"I'm serious! You'd want to risk going through that kind of shit again?!" Luc argued angrily

"Not everyone is like Bov!" Giovanni interjected, as he looked directly into Luc's eyes.

"We don't know this Lewis guy, or anyone else here...Let's not get too comfy" said Luc in a very serious tone

"I think you are a bit paranoid..." Giovanni concluded

"Or...I am being cautious and thinking! Something you two aught to do more..." Luc snidely responded

"All right, all right, let's just do as Lewis says for now then we will deal with stuff later okay?" Dino proposed

"Right.." Luc faintly uttered

"Okay" Giovanni complied

All of the sudden, Susan joined the group and smiled for a second.

"Hello boys, hope it went well..." Susan smiled

"Yeah, we worked something out" Dino responded

"Well, that's good. Your friend woke up, she's asking for you three" Susan revealed

"Oh good!" Giovanni smiled

"Let's go" said Dino in a happy tone

The group, lead by Susan made their way into the other room where Fran was resting on the sofa in what appeared to look like a conference room. The group all stood side by side and looked down on her as she turned her head and smiled at the sight of her companions.

"I'll leave you kids to talk, keep it brief though please!" Susan smiled

"Okay, thanks" Luc thanked

"Uhh...Hey guys..." Fran muttered as she smiled

"Hey, how you feeling?" Giovanni asked softly

"Ughh...Good...that lady was really nice..." Fran responded slowly

"She said you should be recovered in next few days" said Dino

"Oh...Cool..." said Fran in delight

"Hey...glad you're okay..." Luc gave a slight grin as he knelt down to her

"Thanks...Shrimpy" Fran laughed

"Haha..what?" Luc laughed

"You...You're Shrimpy now." Fran joked

"hmm okay..." said Luc

"Hahahahaha!" Giovanni laughed

Luc smiled at the sound of the name and immediately turned his attention to Dino and Giovanni

"Gio, I will break you..." Luc sternly threatened

"WOOOAH!" Giovanni gasped

The group all started laughing as a night that went to hell ended up having some good.

A few minutes later, Edwin knocked on Lewis' door and promptly made his way in. Edwin looked on at Lewis as he finished his song. Once again, he placed his guitar behind him and prepared to converse with Edwin.

"Clive said you wanted to see me?" Edwin asked

"Yeah, I've decided to keep those guys around for a few days..." said Lewis as he got up and paced

"Okay...That's good..I guess..." Edwin responded nervously

"I got em doing watch shifts in exchange, make sure they're well fed but...more importantly..." said Lewis

"Yes...?" Edwin uttered

"Keep an eye on em...They got all those guns and stuff...Doesn't sit right with me much..." Lewis confessed

"Oh..erm...okay...I'll do that..." Edwin complied

"I'm counting on you, man." said Lewis

"Won't let you down" Edwin responded

Edwin exited the room and closed the door behind him. Lewis walked back towards his chair, picking up his guitar along the way. He readied it to play but however, he looked at it from top to bottom instead.

"If they try anything clever...You get more blood, Benson..." Lewis grinned


End file.
